


Bird with a BabySitter

by doki_dreamer



Category: DCU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2018-12-06 05:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doki_dreamer/pseuds/doki_dreamer
Summary: Damian Wayne is an angry kid, everyone who's ever met him knows that. He's had absolutely no childhood and he's never had the chance to be a child. So when he loses the use of one of his legs his father, Bruce Wayne, decides to relieve him of any hero responsibilities for a while. To ensure he doesn't sneak off to do hero duties, a friend of Tim Drake comes into the picture. She's completely clueless to who they are in secret, which makes her a perfect candidate to keep an eye on him. With her, Damian learns what it means to be a kid without responsibilities or worries and he not only earns childhood memories, but a close friend.





	1. Prologue

Another day passed Gotham City with a wonderful downpour of rain, everything in the city was peaceful and nothing short from pleasant. Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case for all of the city. To be specific, the Wayne Manor was drowning in chaos. The source of this chaos was none other than the infamous Damian Wayne. He was seriously injured from his last battle, he took a broken leg along with poison, which gave him the inability to use the leg at all. In the end he was stuck in a cast and some crutches, and he was not happy. Right now he stood in the Batcave arguing with his father.

“This is ridiculous! I don’t need these stupid crutches! I’m fine!”

“Walk over to me from where you are without your crutches, then we'll see,” Bruce said from the other side of the room, not bothering to look at him.

“Oh I gotta see this,” Dick muttered, amused. He leaned over the rail with a smirk. Jason and Tim joined him, amused to what they know will happen. Damian glared at the three as he dropped his crutches on the floor with a loud clank, and took the first few steps with determination. He managed to take a few more steps before tumbling over to the ground. The trio snickered while Bruce walked over to his son. He picked up Damian’s crutches and gave them back to him.

“Don’t rush yourself, Damian, you need time to heal. You’ll be fine. For now stay at the manor with Alfred, maybe you can help him around the house.”

“But-”

“Dick will take your place for now, and Jason and Tim will come in now and then to check up on you.”

“Check up, as in you didn’t run away and do something stupid,” Tim muttered.

“Can it Drake!” Damian yelled up at him. “Father, does it really need to be like this? I can be helpful in the Batcave-”

“No, you stay out of the Batcave, no missions, nothing.”

“This is stupid! Besides, how can you even tell if I’m in the Batcave or not? You’re going to be busy! All of you!”

“That’s when a friend of mine comes in,” Tim pulled out his phone and walked down the stairs and showed a picture of a girl around Tim’s age. Damian pulled the phone from his hands and examined the picture. She had [h/l] [h/c] hair, [s/c] skin and oddly warm [e/c] eyes, she had a big smile. When he tapped the screen he saw her name.

“Who is ‘[y/n]’? And why do you have hearts next to her name?”

Tim swiped his phone back with a red face while Jason and Dick howled with laughter in the background. Tim shoved his phone in his pocket while he glared at the two above him.

“She’s a friend from school, who has no idea about my hero identity. I told her if she could babysit you--”

“You told her what?!”

“And she agreed, she’s coming to stay at the manor for a week or so and--”

“Why is she staying here?!”

“Maybe ol’ Timmy here just wanted an excuse to see her more,” Jason yelled. Tim growled in embarrassment and chased him out of the cave along with Dick.

“To keep an eye on you,” Bruce responded. “If you even try to expose us while she’s here I’ll make sure you won’t be able to go on missions for a _long_ time.”

Bruce when back to the main computers and continued his work. Damian stared up at the three running away while laughing and teasing Tim. Damian sighed defeatedly and began making his way out of the cave. Bruce stopped typing for a moment.

“You know, this may be a way for you to live a-,” Bruce struggled for the right words. “-More normal life. All I ask is for you to try, Damian.”

Damian took in his father’s words and frowned slightly. He walked up the steps with a new thought, _normal life?_ Sounds stupid to him

 


	2. Breakfast with the Babysiter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby sitter arrives!! She meets the whole family!

Damian was sitting on the stairs, staring at the doorway with such intensity it might as well had grown legs and run away from the kid’s stare. Today was the day Tim’s friend, ‘[y/n]’, would come to to ‘babysit’ him. He’s still annoyed about that word, he could have used a better words like ‘watch over’ or ‘take care of’. Then again it’d still sound childish. He pulled away from his thoughts as he saw his father in his business suit.

“She’s here, come and greet her.”

Damian made a sound of annoyance and snatched his crutches. The two went down the steps and watched the door open. It was Tim with ‘[y/n]'s’ ’ bag. Damian humphed and looked up at him.

“Kiss up.” Tim glared down at him with red cheeks.

“Damian.” Bruce snapped. Damian was about to argue but a girl’s voice interrupted him.

“Tim, you really don’t need to take my bag, here let me help you.” ‘[y/n]’ came in and looked just like her picture. She wore jeans with leather boots and a large beige knitted sweater. She was probably an inch shorter than Tim. When she reached for her bag he doged.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re a guest here. I’ve got it don’t worry. Besides, you should meet Damian.”

Tim gestured to Damian with a smile, then excused himself. Bruce introduced himself first.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you...[y/n], was it?”

“Uh, yes. You must be Tim’s guardian. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wayne.” [y/n] shook Bruce’s hand with a shy smile. Bruce gestured to Damian. 

“This is my son, he’ll be the one you’ll be taking care of. Damian, come and say hello.”

Damian begrudgingly walked over and shook her hand muttering a hello. Dick walked in all sweaty from his morning run. He wore a tank-top that showed off his muscles and sweatpants. He was wiping off the sweat from the back of his neck with a towel. [y/n] gasped in surprise.

“You must be [y/n], Tim’s told us all about you! Enjoy your stay at the manor, and watch out with Damian. He’s a little grouchy because of his cast.”

“Shut up Grayson I am not!”

“I rest my case. See you around.”

“I- Uh yeah,” [y/n] was flustered from the brief introduction, she was left stunned and blushy. Bruce chuckled.

“My boys can be a handful. Trust me. Don’t worry, it’ll be just you, Damian and Alfred.”

“Al-?”

“That would be me,” Alfred said from behind her. [y/n] squeaked and jumped a little. Damian rolled his eyes. This was going great for him; he has a jumpy sixteen year old girl as a babysitter.

“Pardon for startling you Miss, I am Alfred. I only came from my duties to welcome you to the manor. Should you need anything you may call me at anytime.”

“Oh, thank you.” [y/n] smiled and waved goodbye to Alfred. Bruce looked at his phone and sighed. “It was pleasure to meet you [y/n], but I have to get to work. I’ll see you both later tonight.”

“Oh alright, thank you Mr. Wayne,” [y/n] waved goodbye to Bruce. Then turned around to smile at Damian.

“So, Damian. Wha--?”

Damian had walked away to the living room to watch TV. [y/n] deflated slightly in disappointment. Tim had come back down and seen the whole thing, he chuckled at [y/n]’s defeated posture. 

“He’s not that bad really. He just needs to warm up to you a bit.”

“It’s not just that, your family is...interesting.”

“Yeah, I know.” Tim placed an arm around her in a friendly gesture. “How about some breakfast?”

“Oh! I’ll cook!”

“[y/n] you don’t have to-” She placed a finger against his lips to shut him up. 

“Tim, I know very well I don’t have to, but I want to.” She went into the kitchen with a smile and started to warm things up. Tim sat on the couch next to Damian, staring at [y/n]. He subconsciously touched his lips, still feeling her finger there. Damian rolled his eyes as he flipped through the channels.

“You’ve got it bad.”

“Do not.” Tim pouted with his arms crossed.

[y/n] hummed while she cooked. She made a her own classic meal that she was confident in making. She kept watch on the beans while she went to go grab some eggs. Damian walked over to see what else she was cooking. 

“Beans? For breakfast?”

“It’s really good with scrambled eggs and some sausage.”

“I doubt that.” [y/n] continued to cook as an idea came to her. “I’ll tell you what, you have the eggs and beans, and I’ll make some dessert breakfast. Crêpes, Muffins-”

“Pancakes and Waffles.” Damian declared, already getting out the ingredients for her. She smiled. “Regular or any flavor in particular?”

“Chocolate and Blueberries. Extra chocolate.” She giggled at how serious he was about it. “Alright. Coming up.”

Damian walked back to the couch and continued to flip through the channels. Tim looked over to Damian. “You’re surprisingly calm about her.”

“Well, unlike you, she’s negotiating with food.”

[y/n] put on her headphones and listen to her favorite playlist. She sang along quietly and danced a little as she cooked. Damian glanced at her and stared for a bit. She looked so calm while she cooked, and she did make quite a bit. Eggs, Beans, Bacon, Sausages, Hash Browns, and the Pancakes and Waffles. Tim smiled as she began to make the batter for the waffles, [y/n] was off in her own world. Damian was slightly intrigued, he’s never seen someone so off guard. So this is what his father meant.

“She’s weird.” Damian declared, and went back to watching tv. Tim huffed defiantly as the aroma of waffles slowly filled the room. “She is not.”

While [y/n] was off listening to her music, she didn’t suspect an approaching Jason coming from behind her. He hugged her waist and leaned over her head as she was making the pancakes. 

“What’s cooking babe?”

[y/n] screamed and accidentally whacked Jason with a spatula. Damian laughed at Jason, maybe this girl isn’t so defenseless after all. She took down Jason. Tim panicked and went over to the two. [y/n] pulled off her headphones and immediately apologized to Jason. 

“Oh, gosh sorry I-I didn’t mean-”

“Nah, it’s fine. I should have expected that. I’m Jason, and you must be-”

“[y/n]! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Tim came in and checked her for any injuries. Damian slowly began to smirk as he continued to watch this unfold before him. Tim marched over to Jason angrily and began lecturing him. [y/n] awkwardly went back to finishing breakfast.

“Jason what the hell? Why’d you do that? Do have any idea on how embarassing that is?! And put a shirt on!”

Jason snatched the shirt he brought from the counter and put it on, mimicking Tim as he sat on the countertop. Jason tried to snatch some chocolate but [y/n] didn’t let him. When he reached for some chocolate she lightly smacked his hand.

“Uh-uh, not yet Mr. Jason.”

Jason pouted. “Tim! Your girlfriend is mean.” Damian sighed in annoyance as Jason and Tim got into another fight. He went into the kitchen and sat where Jason did. Damian watched her cook for a bit until they heard a crash. [y/n] jumped again and looked over to the living room in concern.

“Jumpy aren’t you?”

“Yeah well, I’m not really used to this much rough housing and flirting. Is it always like this at your place?”

Damian nodded. “Pretty much.” They both went silent for a moment until Damian spoke up again. “I’m bored.”

“D’you wanna help me finish the pancakes?” [y/n] handed him a spatula and showed him how to flip a pancake. Damian felt accomplished when he flipped one perfectly. [y/n] smiled and ruffled his hair. Damian was a little annoyed when his hair was messed up, but he  focused on the pancakes. [y/n] went into the living room to find chaos. Jason and Tim were wrestling in the living room. Dick came into the living room and stood next to her. 

“Wonder what they’re fighting over this time. I’ll take care of this [y/n].” Dick walked over to the two and tried to reason with them, but he accidentally gets punched and yelled at and now  _ he _ joins the fight. [y/n] tried to call out through the chaos the three boys were making. She took a deep breath and started walking over to them. Alfred held her back with a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

“I’ll handle this Miss [y/n], there’s no need for you to get hurt.”

[y/n] watched as Alfred calmly walked over to the three distracted boys and skillfully pulled them by the ear. All three immediately stopped and yelled in pain as Alfred pulled them away from the couches and in front of [y/n].

“You boys have gotten Miss [y/n] extremely worried with your reckless behaviour, I recommend you apologize for traumatizing the poor girl.”

“Oh you don’t have to apologize really, I was just a bit worried someone would get--Tim!”

Alfred let go of his ear as [y/n] walked over to him worriedly. He had a growing bruise on his cheek and a split bottom lip. His hair was a mess and his button up shirt was slipping off his left shoulder. [y/n] looked more than worried.

“I know you guys take combat lessons and all but do you really have to use it on each other? What were you guys even fighting about?!”

“Looov-aaaah! Alfie why!”

Alfred used his free hand to pull his ear to his other side. Dick sighed in defeat. “Alfred, we’re sorry we got too into it. [y/n] we’re sorry you had to see that. Jason’s sorry too.”

[y/n] told them the apology wasn’t necessary, but she was too distracted by Tim’s small injuries. Dick and Jason secretly fist bumped behind Alfred's back when their plan for [y/n] to focus on Tim worked. Alfred let go of Dick and Jason’s ears and walked over to the cabinet and handed [y/n]a First-Aid kit.

“Miss [y/n] if you may tend to the boy’s injuries while I begin breakfast?”

“Oh! Actually Damian Already finished breakfast all on his own. He helped me cook.”

“Oh no.” Jason muttered as all of them went into the kitchen to see Damian cleaning up pancake batter from the cabinets. [y/n] looked at the slightly burned pancakes lying with the rest of them. She felt a small surge of pride for Damian (even though it looked like he tried to use the cabinets as a stove). 

“What?” Damian said as he grabbed his crutches and headed into the dining room. [y/n] smiled and began setting the food towards the table. “Let’s eat.”

“Hey, Damian do you think you can wait a little bit longer? Your brothers got into a fight and we need to patch them up." Damian stared at the three boys while they looked away from him. His stare slowly formed into a glare.

“Wait ‘till father hears about this.”


	3. Distance

After patching the boys up, and making sure Damian doesn’t beat them down again, they all sat down and began to eat breakfast. Damian eyed the three angrily as he muttered on about how breakfast had gotten significantly colder because of the three. Jason felt he had had about enough of his complaints and decided to chuck some hashbrowns at him. Damian did not take that lightly. He yelled and tried to attack him with a fork. [y/n] watched in horror while the boys had to separate the two, specifically to separate the fork from Damian. Tim sighed and took a long sip of his coffee.

“That is such a waste of good food.” Tim muttered.

“I agree! You would be wise not to try that again Todd!”

“Yeah whatever,” Jason muttered and he folded his arms childishly. A slightly darker mood settled upon the table, [y/n] looked worried. She took note that most of the boys had finished, so she decided to get the desserts. She jumped off her seat, which startled all of them as she rushed into the kitchen. When she came back out, she and Alfred were carrying the trays of waffles and pancakes. The boy’s eyes lit up, Jason cheered with Dick while Tim gave her a loving smile. [y/n] giggled at their enthusiasm.

As they set the tray of deliciousness in the center, [y/n] looked at Damian. He wasn’t as enthusiastic as Jason or Dick, or even Tim, but she saw that childlike wonder and joy in his eyes, the sparkle in his eyes made her want to see more of it. She sat back down and watched as all four boys swallowed down almost three at a time. Alfred came over to refill her cup. 

“Do they always eat like this?”

Alfred chuckled and replied, “Believe me my dear, they’re restraining themselves.”

[y/n] giggled and finished her breakfast. Eventually Dick had to get to work before he was late. Jason headed off, not before trying to give [y/n] a peck on the cheek but failing miserably as Tim whacked him with his jacket. Tim gave her a goodbye hug, and left for his internship. Damian stood on the steps with his crutches, he glanced at [y/n] for a brief moment. Just as she was about to say something, he interjected.

“Thank you for the breakfast. I enjoyed the eggs and beans.”

“You’re welcome D-”

Damian ignored her reply as he made his way up the stairs into his room with his crutches. [y/n] stared at his retreating figure in mixed emotions as she fiddled with her fingers. She noticed Alfred picking up the dishes on his own.

“Alfred, allow me to help you.”

 

For the next few days, that’s how it went. [y/n] spent more time with Alfred, which she rather enjoyed. Damian usually spent almost all day in his room playing video games or doing something else. [y/n] wanted to hang out with him, he seemed distant for some reason and she doesn’t know how to bring him closer. That night at dinner, [y/n] had excused herself early to her room.  Bruce felt it was a good opportunity to talk with Damian.

“So, how’s it going with you and your babysitter, Damian?”

“I would prefer the term caretaker, Father.”

“Alright, caretaker.”

Damian stayed quiet for a moment before replying.

“It’s fine, she’s nice.” Damian lightly lied, he took a final bite and excused himself for bed. Bruce stared at his son as he left the dining room. Later that night in the Batcave, after his night patrol with Dick, he went to his computers with Alfred by his side. His curiosity over Damian’s curt words about his babysitter had occupied a part of his mind.

“Alfred, how is [y/n] and Damian?

“Oh sir, the girl is lovely. Never a bore to be with, and she is very kind. Damian has had the misfortune of not discovering that himself, seeming as he spent the past few days shut in his room. As much as I enjoy spending time with her and her help around the mansion, it would do the boy some good if he got out of the manor with her.”

Bruce took in the disappointing information with a sigh.

“I’ll talk with Damian tonight.”

Once Bruce finished up his work in the batcave, he went upstairs towards Damian’s room. He allowed himself in, and he could hear the noises of the video game he was playing in his game room. Bruce opened the door to find Damian with his entire focus on the game. Grabbing the remote next to him he swiftly turned off the TV, catching Damian’s attention.

“I thought I told you to try Damian.”

“Father what is the point bonding with her? She has nothing in common with me!”

“And how would you know that?"

“Look at her Father, what similarities do you see?" He crossed his arms and muttered. "I bet she wouldn’t last a day in combat.”

“Of course she wouldn’t!” Bruce snapped, thoroughly annoyed by his son’s stubbornness. “She’s lived a different life from you! That shouldn’t be the point!” Damian stayed silent, mainly because of his father’s outburst. Bruce took a deep breath and sighed.

“One of the reasons she’s here is for you to discover what a normal life might feel like. I could have very well gotten some other nanny to take care of you.”

Damian’s eyes widened slightly by his words. He couldn’t process the thought of a normal life, all he’s ever known was the league of assassins and his father’s vigilante life. The  thought of going to the beach, or playing soccer in the park with friends seemed to foreign him. He was, dare he say, almost afraid to experience what that could be like. Showing the amount of weakness [y/n] did, made him feel uncomfortable.

Bruce sat next to Damian on the couch and handed him two tickets to the Gotham’s Museum of Science and Arts. Damian looked up at him perplexed. Bruce explained.

“Since you need a little push, I’d thought I’d get you tickets to the museum tomorrow. No press, I’ll sue if they even look at you.”

Damian has faced monsters, killers, psychopaths, but nothing made him more nervous than having a normal life. He was never going to show it though. Besides, it was better than playing the same stupid video games over and over again. He swiped the tickets from his father’s hand.

“Okay, Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha...ha..I'm sorry for writing so late, and for a short chapter


	4. Day at the Museum/Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah! I said Friday but I got caught up in school work! I. am. sorry. This chapter goes out to the reader Phoboe, I'm sorry for making you wait my dude. Enjoy the chapter my guys. Tell me if I'm rushing it.

The next day [y/n] was greeted with a surprise. When she woke up that morning Damian was there patiently waiting for her to wake up. She let out a scream and immediately sat up.

“D-Damian!”

“Morning to you too, I guess.” Damian rubbed the pain out of his ear from her screech.  Tim opened the door with a bang and ran in, looking prepared to fight. Bruce and Alfred were close behind.

“[y/n]! Are you-” Tim calmed down when he saw it was just Damian. “Oh, it’s just the devil spawn.”

“Anything to make yourself feel better, Drake!”

“Why you little!”

The two went off into a battle of harsh comments. It went on until Bruce and Alfred entered the room. Bruce tried to calm them down, but the boys couldn't hear him. Thankfully, Alfred had enough of the two of them.

“Master Damian!” Alfred said with a tone that made even Bruce flinch. “This is utterly unforgivable! You cannot just barge into a young lady’s room like this!”

Everyone except Alfred slowly settled into the realization that you were a bit underdressed, and being the gentlemen they were, they looked away. Very embarrassed.

“Everyone must leave this room, this instant! Pardon our intrusion, Miss [y/n].”

[y/n] smiled, and shyly told Alfred that the apology wasn’t necessary. [y/n] let out a quiet laugh when she saw how red Tim looked as he left. Damian looked a little embarrassed, and it warmed [y/n]’s heart to see a gentlemanly side of him. With fresh determination to break Damian’s shell, she changed quickly and rushed downstairs just as Bruce was leaving. Bruce bid her farewell with a quick apology and a kind smile.

She found Alfred had already cooked breakfast and noticed Tim and Damian sitting across from each other. Just as she sat down next to Tim, he jumped in surprise. Immediately, he became a stuttering mess, Damian secretly recorded this with a devious smile on his face. He planned to use this as blackmail and a perfect movie night with the rest of the family. Tim took a large gulp from his coffee and took a deep breath.

“L-Look [y/n], I’m sorry I barged into your room like that. Man, if I did that at your place your family would have killed me.”

[y/n] laughed and nudged his shoulder. “I was fine! It’s just Damian startled me, that’s all.”

“Speaking of which,” Tim said curtly, glaring at Damian. “Why were _you_ in her room?”

Damian refused to show any embarrassment. He didn’t even waver under Tim’s disapproving glare. He rolled his eyes and explained himself.

“If you must know Drake, father got us tickets to the Museum of Science and Arts. I was just going to inform her early. I didn’t know she was still asleep.”

Tim’s glare didn’t go away, he was about to say something else, but his phone rang. He quickly picked it up and said goodbye to [y/n]. Damian decided to taunt him once more, as a goodbye for the morning. With a small grunt of annoyance, he yanked Damian out of his seat. Getting Damian angry as he tried to rip off Tim’s arm. Tim let Damian go as they left [y/n] in the dining room. Damian stumbled a bit without his crutches but managed his balance.

“What was that for Drake?!”

Tim held up a finger as he finished his call from his internship. “Don’t ever go into her room again, do you hear me?”

“If this is about her privacy then I can assure you-”

“There’s more to it than that!” Tim barked, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Damian looked confused and annoyed. Why is everyone yelling at him so suddenly? Just as he was going to let out another snarky comment, Tim continued.

“You saw the picture frames in her room, right?”

“Yes, her family. Happy parents, happy siblings.” He rolled his eyes. “I don’t understand where this is going.”

“You didn’t ask her about her family, right?” Tim almost looked worried when he asked. Damian was getting more confused by the minute.

“No, why?”

“They’re dead.” Tim was going to explain more but his phone rang again, signaling his leave. Leaving Damian shocked and utterly lost.

“You can’t just say something like that and leave!”

“Look Damian, just-Yes Sir, I finished those yesterday-” Tim took a moment to get off the phone. “Don’t bring it up. Please.”

With no more time to explain, Tim left the Wayne Manor. Damian stared at the door with new thoughts swirling his head. _Maybe_ , Damian thought to himself, _She wasn’t as oblivious and innocent to the world as I had thought._

\-----------------

Damian decided to put the thoughts of [y/n]’s past life away. There’s no point in thinking about something so pointless to him for the moment. Soon [y/n] finished her breakfast and Alfred drove them to the Museum. Damian examined her and began to notice little things about her. An example would be how she looks out the window like a tourist, likely signaling that she’s not native to Gotham. Like him. Alfred stopped the car in front of the museum. It was a large modern museum, advanced posters and such advertised what was inside.  Crowds were pooling in and out of the front doors. He heard [y/n] awe in wonder. He rolled his eyes. Still stupid to him.

“Just call when you wish to return, Master Damian. Have a wonderful time.”

Alfred drove off, leaving Damian and [y/n] to stare up at the enormous building by themselves. Damian headed in front of her. Bruce had booked him a special tour. Since the building was large, they added wide passageways for tour carts to drive through. They drove through every part of the science attraction, Damian just stared boredly as the tour cart came to an end. The smiling tour guides opened the doors of the cart.

“Enjoy the rest of your day! Be sure to check out our interactive art exhibits as well!”

Damian began to walk to away again, almost hoping to get away from [y/n], but his father’s words echoed in his head: _“One of the reasons she’s here is for you to discover what a normal life might feel like. I could have very well gotten some other nanny to take care of you.”_

He stopped and looked at the teenage girl before him. She was immersed in the map that they had gotten at the front. Damian wonders what makes her so special to Tim. He called out to her.

“Hey.” [y/n] flinched and looked up at him with a smile. She quickly walked to his pace and laughed sheepishly. “Sorry Damian, this museum is huge. I was just looking at where we were.”

“You really need to stop being to jumpy. Why are you like that anyways?”

[y/n]'s smile faded quickly, but she laughed it off before he could really notice. “It’s nothing, it’s just how I am I guess.”

She’s lying to him. He can tell. A silence filled that made Damian more and more curious about her past.

“Whatever. I’ve always hated the science part of the museum. So boring from what Todd has told me. They only place rocks, videos and buttons everywhere and expect people to stay so immersed in it. I’m impressed people are able to do that for hours.”

[y/n] let out a chuckle, “What about the art side?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never really gone out beyond the manor. Dick says he found it.. fun.”

Once again another stiff pause filled between the two. Damian and [y/n] were just realizing how socially awkward they really were. [y/n] managed to break the silence. “Well let’s go experience it ourselves.”

“Better than staying here.”

The two began to look around, trying to find a way to get to the other side. Since the museum was new, the sign system was also new and very complex. Lots of times they found themselves in dead ends, and they also often argued which ways to go. Eventually, they just hit another dead end at the solar system simulation. Damian angrily sat down next to Saturn and stared at the hundreds of holographic stars.

“I _told_ you that we should have gone left.”

“The sign had the weird star shape on it! Meaning that the life-sized periodic table was supposed to be here!”

She slumped down next to him with the map in her hands. Damian glanced at the paper, then snatched it from her, and flipped it upside down. [y/n] flushed red.

“...oh.”

Damian groaned and fell back into the ground. [y/n] decided to lie back next to him.

“I love the stars. Don’t you?”

“They’re just hot balls of gas.”

“Well, yeah, scientifically. But that’s not the really point.”

“Why?”

“Because figuratively speaking, they’re other worlds. For instance, one could have a pineapple species dominating all other fruit species which might cause a revolution because all fruits deserve equality!” With a pause [y/n] added. “At least that’s what I think.”

Damian perched himself up on one elbow and looked at her as if she just said she was going to marry Tim Drake.

“ _What?_ ”

[y/n] laughed at his expression. “What? Haven’t you used your imagination before?”

“Its seems pointless to do so!”

[y/n] rolled her eyes while giggling. “Go on, try it! Figuratively what are the stars?”

“This is ridiculous-”

“Just try it!”  She urged in a motherly tone. Damian huffed and stared at the stars again. A holographic asteroid floated by as he stared at the glowing lights around him. Just for a second, he saw something. A constellation of an animal playing around.

“It’s...it’s a playground for space pets…”

“Oh? How do they play on them?

“They obviously have their masters form stars into toys for their own enjoyment!” Damian was taken aback on how seriously he said that. He hid his embarrassment by pulling up his sweatshirt up and turning away from her. [y/n]’s giggles were filled with amusement as she tried to comfort him.

“Damian don’t be embarrassed! There’s nothing wrong with what you said!”

“That’s something a child would say!” he complained.

“Damian, you’re still a child!” Damian pulled up from his sweatshirt, only revealing his emerald eyes. [y/n] continued with a comforting touch, “Heck I’m still a child. I don’t see why you should be ashamed of it.” [y/n] stood up then helped up Damian. “My dad always said to live your childhood to the fullest, and keep doing so.”

Damian pulled his face out of his sweatshirt and grabbed his crutches as Jess finished, “ ‘Cause in the end we’ll always be a kid at heart.”

Damian stayed silent, [y/n] saw how the light made his eyes sparkle like a child. She’s seeing the sweet Damian Wayne. The true kid Damian Wayne. Then he rolled his eyes defensively and began walking out of the solar system simulation.

“Hurry up! You have the map!”

[y/n] smiled and ran after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beep boop hope the chapter was long enough


	5. Day at the Museum/part 2

Soon Damian and [y/n] a managed to reach the center of the museum again. Damian began to fall behind by the time they reached the gift shop. He rubbed his underarms while glaring at his crutches fiercely.

“I’m going to bleed if I keep walking with these stupid crutches.”

[y/n] paused, looking a bit concerned. She looked around hoping to find a solution to his situation. The teen peered into the gift shop and saw alien pillow-pets. She hummed in approval and went inside quickly. She grabbed two of the smaller versions and payed. Damian stood outside eyeing her curiously. [y/n] walked back to him and gestured for his crutches.

“What are you-”

“Just trust me on this.”

Damian reluctantly handed them over. [y/n] placed each alien pillow-pet on his crutches and smiled proudly at them. The retro aliens stared into his eyes, he glared at them and then at [y/n].

“Absolutely not.”

“Come on! They’re cute and comfy!”

“No! Take them off immediately!”

“Damian I got these so you can feel more comfortable with your crutches.”

“If you seriously think that I am going to be seen with those things under my arms then you’re horribly mistaken!”

__________________________

Damian walked next to a pleased [y/n] with his alien crutches under him as they headed toward the art exhibits.

“I hate you.”

“Aw come on. At least your arms don’t hurt as much right?”

Damian refused to reply, mainly because she was right. It was actually pretty comfortable. He and [y/n] began to walk around the art exhibitions. Damian could just feel the excitement and energy radiating off [y/n] at the moment. He cautiously looked over to her to see her trying very hard to hold in her excitement and awe at everything before her.

“Damian! Look at this! They have interactive exhibits! We could draw on the walls! Oh! Look! There’s a ball pit not far from here! And over in that room, everything is either blue or orange--”

As she went on and on about the different fun exhibits, Damian couldn’t help but feel excited himself. She guided him down the colorful halls as they both participated in many silly acts. As much as he hated to admit it, Damian was starting to have lots of fun. He was rushing with [y/n] over to the next exhibit. [y/n] took pictures and laughed with joy. He even managed small smiles without even realizing it.

Soon they found the ball pit. [y/n] jumped in without hesitation. She looked over to Damian, the kid looked hesitant to join her. She just rolled her eyes.

“Come on Dami! Just jump in!”

Damian perked up at the sound of her nickname for him. He stared at her giggling figure, she was tossing colored balls at him with a warm twinkle in her eyes. He felt a rush of embarrassment and frowned. Making him look oh so adorable to [y/n]. She walked over from where she jumped and asked.

“If it's because of your leg, then let me help you in.”

“It’s only for you to shut up. Just know that.”

“Yeah, Yeah Mr. Grumpy pants. Come on.” She giggled out the last part and helped him in with ease. She was strong, he noted with surprise. [y/n] was a confusing person to him. Tim gave him odd clues to her possibly dark past. Yet here she was playing in a ball pit in an art exhibit, despite some apparent pain behind her back. What exactly happened? Damian got hit with a blue ball right in the forehead before he could think any further.

“Would you not-”

Then he got hit with another ball. “Fight me, Wayne.”

“That’s very-”

Another ball at his chin. “What was that?” She mockingly placed a hand near her ear in order to hear him better.

“That’s it!”

Damian grabbed handfuls and began a war with [y/n]. He had an evil grin as he sent the plastic balls her way. [y/n] laughed and fought back. Damian let out a laugh in triumph as she dramatically fell into the ball pit. After a few seconds Damian was slowly getting concerned, [y/n] still hadn’t come out of the pit. It was waist deep after all.  Damian began to dig through the balls, tentatively calling her name. He began to dig faster and call out to her louder. Then suddenly he was pushed into the pit. He turned to yell at whoever dared to push him, but he saw [y/n] giggling with mischief. He frowned and chucked some balls at her.

“Don’t you dare do that again!”

“I’m sorry Damian.” She giggled out. She got out of the ball pit and helped him out too. The afternoon came quicker than either of them had expected, but they were both very tired so they decided to call Alfred and go home.

“Master Dick has offered to pick the both of you up, He’ll be there in roughly half an hour, traffic seems to be holding him up.”

“Thank you Alfred. That will be all.” Damian replied.

He hung up the phone and turned to [y/n] only to find that she wasn’t there. He looked around until he noticed an exhibit that they hadn’t seen yet. There was a used map on the floor. He picked it up. It looked like the one [y/n] had with her. Damian decided to head inside. Dark red lights faded in and out as he entered the exhibit. Scribbled ink formed into eerie parts of the city no civilian would dare to enter. The deeper he headed in, the more memories of villains he faced entered his head. What was he thinking? What could [y/n] possibly be in here for? Doubt began to settle in his mind until he saw her. [y/n]’s back facing him as she stared at the final piece of work in front of her.

Bright greens, purples, and reds formed into the most wanted man in Gotham City, The Joker. Damian stared at the piece, The Joker seemed to be pouring human beings down into an empty abyss, yellow spray paint filled the rest of the portrait, writing out HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! until there was no more room. The dark red lights that flashed gave The Joker a horrifying look that Damian was able to see for himself. Damian could see [y/n] shaking. He quietly called out to her.

“Hey.”

She flinched hard. [y/n] looked back and saw Damian.

“Oh, Damian you scared me!” She tried for a smile in order to hide her evident fear. “This artist really outdid themselves huh? I get all freaked out looking at this. I hope I never had to deal with someone like The Joker. I seriously don’t know how Batman does it!” She forced a laugh that could fool anyone.

“Yes, it’s a wonder.”

The darkness in the room allowed Damian to see how scared [y/n] really was of the Joker. Damian looked at The Joker art piece once more and said, “Let’s go home.”

______________________________

The drive home was long. Dick had asked the two if they enjoyed the trip. [y/n] maintained a cheery mood, but Damian could see it was draining her. Dick offered the two some sodas, both obliged; they were both really thirsty. Dick handed Damian his favorite and kindly opened the soda for [y/n] and gave it to her.

Once she finished her soda, she slowly began to fall asleep on the drive back to the Wayne Manor. Damian stared down the road with a hard glare. Dick could sense his glare for a mile away and asked.

“What’s up? From what [y/n] said you had loads of fun.”

“Well I did. I did enjoy myself actually..” Damian’s glare softened when he checked on [y/n]. Dick smiled, his eyes focused on the road.

“Then what’s eating you?”

“It doesn’t concern you, and to be honest it really shouldn’t concern me either.”

Dick glanced at Damian then glanced at [y/n], who was sleeping peacefully in the back. Damian has had enough, he was too curious about her past. He intended to talk to Drake as soon as he could. Finally, they were home. Damian got out of the car swiftly and headed straight into the manor as fast as he could.

He found Tim in the living room with his laptop and usual cup of coffee.

“Drake!” he growled.

Tim looked up at him confused, but then laughed when he saw the alien pillow pets on his crutches.

“Nice aliens!”

Damian had no patience for him, he tried to hit him with one of his alien crutches. Tim caught it in his hand easily.

“Hey calm down! It was just a joke! Geez. How was the museum?”

“What happened to her family?!”

“What?-”

“Can it Drake! What happened? Tell me!”

“Its none of your business!”

“Something happened Drake! The Joker has something to do with it, didn’t he?!”

Tim’s eyes widened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, I made it way more angsty than I meant
> 
> oh for those of you who don't know, Dami can be used as a very affectionate term. See, it means my blood in arabic, they use terms like my heart, and my lungs as endearing terms, or so I've heard.


	6. Don't Leave!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahaha early chapter

Tim stood up and glared fiercely at Damian. His tone was deathly calm but full of warning and hostility. “Just drop it. I should have never told you.”

“I have a right to know, Drake!” Damian barked. “Perhaps I need to beat the answer out of you!” Damian glared up at him, he dropped his crutches and stood in a fighting stance. Tim’s fists were clenched so tightly that his knuckles went white. He had enough of Damian. “Bring it on Demon spawn.”

“That’s enough!”

Both Tim and Damian saw Bruce and Dick at the front door with serious expressions on their faces. Dick was carrying [y/n], who was still asleep. Tim and Damian relaxed slightly at the sight of the peaceful [y/n]. Damian had deeply misjudged her, she really isn’t as clueless to the world as he thought. 

“Take her to bed Dick,” Bruce said quietly. Dick nodded. Bruce walked into the living room and sat down. Alfred came in with a drink for Bruce. The only noise in the room was the sound of the fire crackling within the fireplace.

Damian stared suspiciously at Dick as he took her to her room. He glanced back to his father. “He gave her something, didn't he.” He stated, rather than questioned.

“It was medicine,” Bruce replied. “One of the side effects was heavy drowsiness. She probably won’t wake up until the morning ”

“She didn’t look sick, Father,” Damian said curiously. Bruce looked up at him, his eyes were swimming in a secret that Damian hadn’t discovered yet. Bruce looked as if he wanted to tell Damian, so why didn’t he? Damian was more than sure that the secret involved [y/n] and the Joker. Yet at the worst timing, Alfred came in to declare that dinner was ready.

“I’ll be in my room.”

“Aren’t you going to have dinner?” Tim asked.

“I have lost my appetite.”

Damian grabbed his crutches and headed upstairs. As usual, the halls seemed empty despite the occasional portraits or plants. He saw Dick leave [y/n]’s room just then, he noticed Damian with a look of surprise on his face.

“Dinner’s over already?”

“No, I’m just not hungry.”

“Oh,” Dick scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He seemed hesitant to ask him something. Which annoyed Damian to no end.

“If you have something to say then say it Grayson.”

Dick smiled, knowing that Damian had read his mind, “Alright, Alright. I know that [y/n] told me you both had a good time and stuff, but it still feels off.”

Damian remained silent, he stared the floor with an interest.

“Damian, what happened at the museum?”

When Damian looked back up at Dick, his eyes were full of concern. They somehow reminded him of [y/n]’s eyes when they were in the solar system exhibit. Unlike when he found her in the Joker exhibit; her eyes showed nothing but fear and panic.

“It was before we left, I had finished calling Alfred and, when I turned to her, she was gone.” He had the map she dropped in his pocket, it felt heavy with hidden meaning. “Just behind us, was an exhibit we weren’t able to see. Not that I wanted to see it anyways, it was an exhibition of the Joker.” He still remembered the red glow of the room. “She was looking at the final piece it had the Joker fully scaled with ugly bright colors, she was shaking very badly. When I called out to her, she...flinched so harshly I was sure she thought the Joker was behind her-”

Dick had stopped him before he could speak any further. Damian didn’t realize that his fists were clenched tightly around his handles of his crutches. Dick’s brotherly smile caught to him. “You...seem to care about her, huh?” Dick suggested.

Damian rolled his eyes, “That’s not it. It was just odd that’s all”

“Riiiight, and Tim doesn’t have an obvious crush on her.” Dick left with a knowing chuckle. “Looks like Timmy has some eleven-year-old competition!”

“I’m not fond of her!” Damian yelled back. He was sure of it, he’s only interested in her past. 

Still, as he stared at the door of her room, it wouldn’t hurt if he checked up on her. Damian quietly opened the door to her room. He made sure not to make a single sound, that is, until he slipped on her bag and fell into the rug with a huge thud. He hates his crutches more and more every minute. Luckily [y/n] was still asleep, Damian stood up and looked around the room again. The last time he was in here, he hardly regarded anything in the room aside from the photo frames on her nightstand, but as he looked onto the desk, he found an  array of drawings and sketchbooks. Damian couldn’t help but sit down and go through them.

He found multiple imaginary people and buildings that varied from clean and stunning detail to rough sketches. He even found some drawings of Tim Drake, always smiling. Damian scrunched his face in disgust.

“Couldn’t she have better taste in men?”

“Yeah, well. Tim may be awkward sometimes, but he’s really sweet and charming.”

“Yeah right.” 

Wait a minute.

Damian snapped his head back to find [y/n] wide awake and sitting up from her bed. A sweet smile was on her face but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Damian stared at her with a look of surprise. How was she awake?

“Y’know, if you wanted to see my drawings all you had to do was ask.”

Damian didn’t know how to reply. She surprises him more and more everyday. “I apologize,” he managed to say.

“Its cool,” she said, giggling. “Hey, d’you guys have hot chocolate?” [y/n] yawned, pajamas and all, she hopped off the bed heading for the door. “I’m really in the mood for some-”

“No!” Damian replied quickly, he snatched his crutches quickly and stood. He was sure Dick had told Bruce his tale of her by now. Who knows what will happen if she went downstairs. “I know where the hot chocolate is..I’ll make you some.”

“You sure won’t need help? You might have some trouble with your crutches.” [y/n] looked over to him worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Just stay here.”

[y/n]'s smiled widened at his kindness. “Okay, that’s sweet of you Damian, thanks. I’ll be over there.” She pointed toward the large window nook. Damian nodded and left the room, then grumbled all the way downstairs. He headed straight into the kitchen ignoring the looks Bruce and the others were giving him. He made two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Skillfully, he carried the two mugs in one hand, and both of his crutches in another. 

“You refuse to eat dinner but you’ll happily chug down two mugs of hot chocolate?” Alfred commented.

“It’s the sad truth,” Tim muttered while sipping his own mug of coffee. Damian said nothing as he walked past him. Out of spite, he poured some hot chocolate on Tim’s lap. Tim yelled as he heat seeped into his pants. Dick let out a laugh, meanwhile Bruce had pinched the bridge of his nose and Damian left with a satisfied smile on his face. 

When Damian had made it back upstairs, he found [y/n] staring up at the stars with headphones on the window nook. Damian sat across from her as she pulled off her headphones, he handed her the mug with more hot chocolate.

“Why’s your mug half empty?” She asked.

“Oh. I had spilled some, it’s no big deal.”

“Here,” She placed both mugs on the wide windowsill and poured some into his until they were roughly even. Then she handed his mug back to him. Damian took it gingerly in his palms.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to, Dami,” [y/n] said with a smile. There it was, that nickname again. Damian looked into his mug, there was a comfortable silence between them. [y/n] shared the blanket she had with him.  They both just looked beyond the window, occasionally sipping from their mugs. It was a foggy night, the garden lights gave it an orange glow, contrasting the dark night sky above them. 

“What song were you listening to?” Damian asked suddenly.

“Hm? Oh, it’s called Roslyn,” [y/n] said. “Do you want to hear it?”

“Yes,” he replied with a nod.

“Okay, I warn you though, it can get you sleepy.” [y/n] pulled out her phone and started the song. 

Immediately the song brushed in with the soft acoustics of a guitar. The notes immediately relaxed Damian. Then the gentle voices of the singers came in, and again he was washed into a sense of peace. He heard [y/n] hum along to the melody as she looked out the window. Damian looked out at saw a shooting star.

“I like it,” he decided.

Damian enjoyed the simplicity of the moment. He was bonding with her, he was well aware of that. He’s learning that life can be enjoyed in simple things just like this. This is what vulnerability felt like. This is what it felt to not worry about anything other than schoolwork or what to eat the next day. He almost liked it. Slowly, Damian began to fall asleep.

____________________________________

When Damian woke, it was the sound of Alfred’s voice. “So this is where you ran off to Master Damian.”

Damian rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. [y/n] wasn't in front of him anymore, but placed back into her bed by Alfred. When Alfred pulled up the covers for [y/n] he walked over to Damian and carried him into his room. “I think it’s high time we check on that leg shall we?”

“Alright Alfred,” Damian replied drowsily. 

Alfred sat Damian on his bed and inspected the leg. He gently rotated it and did other gentle tests on his leg.

“It would seem that your leg is fully healed Master Damian.”

Those words woke him up immediately. 

“But you said it the wound would heal within a week.”

“Master Damian, it has been a week.” Damian stared at Alfred almost aghast. Has he really wasted all that time playing video games instead of hanging out with [y/n]? His mind raced with a million thoughts on what he should do. Is he being selfish thinking this? Alfred spoke up. “Well, it’s best you sleep. I expect you to bid Miss [y/n] good bye before she leaves. Sleep well Master Damian.” Alfred turned off the lamp on his nightstand and left his room. Damian didn't sleep.

How could Damian sleep when he’s just realized that he wants to spend more time with his caretaker.

 


	7. Operation Get the Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha I haven't payed attention to this story in a month. I'm so flipping sorry. I hope this chapter is good enough. Don't worry! Stress has left my systems (for now) and I'll get to it lol

Damian somehow managed to get some sleep, but it was still far too short for his own well being. Alfred came in to wake him up.

“Master Damian, Miss [y/n] will be leaving in ten minutes, I recommend you thank her for taking care of you.”

Damian feigned a groan as Alfred closed the door. When he felt Alfred was far away enough, he wasted no time jumping off the bed and pacing. He was uncharastically worried on what he should do. He ran a million different scenarios through his head, but each one ended in humiliation and failure. Then one idea popped into his head, he dreaded the idea but he saw no other choice if he wanted her to stay.

For once he swallowed down his pride and found his target outside: Tim Drake. Tim was on his phone calling someone, likely from his internship. Damian grabbed his phone and yanked Tim into his room.

“Damian! What the heck are you-”

“I need your help.”

“ _ What- _ ”

“Just shut up and listen Drake!” Damian yelled. Tim stayed silent, but glaring at him nonetheless. Damian’s anger faltered when he brought up the reason he dragged him into his room. He couldn’t believe he was admitting it.

“I-I want her to stay a little more,” he mumbled out, not bothering to look at Tim. Tim genuinely couldn’t believe his ears. “I’m...wait...what?!”

“You heard me Drake!”

“I don’t believe this,” Tim let out a chuckle, which turned into a full on cackle. “You actually tolerate someone! Oh my god!”

Damian was feeling ready to hit him with one of his old crutches. “At least I don’t stutter like an imbecile when she smiles at me!”

Tim immediately shut up and scowled, embarrassed at his comment. “What do you want me to do? I promised her aunt that she’d be staying only for a week, she’s not exactly comfortable with the idea of Dick being a bit of a playboy.”

Damian sighed angrily, what was he going to do? 

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance?”

Tim and Damian went white when they saw an amused Alfred at the door. “I am well known to be persuasive, and I am more than willing to help, only if it’s alright with you Master Damian.” Damian took in a deep breath, yet another person he had to confide his pride to, he let his head nod just slightly.

Alfred closed the door and began to grab his cast, “Then let’s begin with your plan, shall we?’”

[y/n] had finished putting away the rest of her things into her bag with a bit of disappointment. She had hoped to have hung out with Damian a little more. The manor had grown on her so easily, but there was no use in her staying here, so she headed downstairs. Jason was gone on a road trip apparently, so only Dick and Bruce were there to say goodbye to her. She sighed sadly, she hoped even Tim would have been able to say goodbye to her, but knowing him he probably doesn't even realize its morning. That thought made her laugh a little. [y/n] managed a smile and shook Bruce and Dick’s hands. 

“Thank you for having me Mr. Wayne, Damian was wonderful.”

Dick glanced up at the stairs, still expecting everyone to come down to say goodbye to [y/n]. It was angering him, he thought they were better than this. 

“The pleasure was mine [y/n], have a safe drive home.”

With that [y/n] was out the door. Then, with horrible timing, Damian and Tim came rushing in. The manor was silent, that was a bad sign for them. When [y/n] was here, the manor was filled with her sweet laughter.

“Where’s [y/n]?” Tim asked. Dick looked up at the two of them with disappointment. “She left.” Damian faltered, he was too late? No, he refused to accept it. He was going to her apartment. “Alfred, drive me to her house please.”

Everyone was taken aback by his demand, but Alfred certainly did not object. Instead with a smile, he began warming up one of the cars. Damian grabbed his coat and looked at Tim, “Drake, you’re coming with me.”

“Why?” Tim asked, dumbfounded at his command.

“Because if you don’t, your feelings for [y/n] will exposed to her entire family.”

“Oooh, let me go,” Dick said with a grin. Tim groaned in annoyance, “I can’t believe this!”

“Master Bruce, would you come along? I would hate for Master Dick say something he’ll regret later.”

“I don’t see why not,” Bruce agreed, and headed on out the door until Tim was the only one in the manor. He yanked his jacket from the rack and stormed outside. “I regret ever asking her to babysit that jerk.”

* * *

 

[y/n] was back at home with her aunt and uncle, her little cousin was watching the TV while eating a bowl of cereal.

“I’m home,” she said while closing the door. Her Uncle greeted her with a kiss on the forehead.

“How was it sweetie? Did they treat you well?”

“It was great! Damian wasn’t as bad as the press placed him out,” [y/n] smiled at the memories of the museum. She was glad that she was able to break down a bit of Damian’s walls, even if it did bring back a bad memory, it was worth it. [y/n] dropped off her backpack in her room.

“[y/n], can you go get some orange juice from the corner store?”

“Yeah, I’ll be back soon.”

With that [y/n] headed downstairs. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, everyone was talking loudly in the car, disrupting Damian’s nervous thinking. He tapped his ‘good’ foot nervously while thinking of the worst possible scenarios. Then he snapped out of it, why was he so nervous in the first place? What on earth made her so special to him? He needed advice, but he couldn’t ask his father, he would grow curious on his antics, Dick wouldn’t exactly be good for this situation either, he only knows how to flirt with girls. Damian certainly doesn’t want to woo her. Then that left him with only one person left, and he loathed the idea of asking him anything remotely important to him. Luckily, Tim sensed his nervousness beforehand.

“Y’know, If you were able to get close to anyone, I’m not surprised it’s [Y/N].” Tim said as traffic began to clear up. Damian looked at him, “Why?”

“She just has a way to make you feel as if you’ve been friends forever, she’ll always save a smile for you, and even if she isn’t the best with words at times, you know she’ll do anything to cheer you up.”

“Is that what you like about her?”

“That’s only the tip of the iceberg.” Tim said with a smile.

Soon they had made it to a relatively clean part of Gotham, they searched for her building. With Tim’s help they were already ringing on the doorbell.When her aunt answered the door, she almost yelped in shock. Who wouldn’t? Gotham’s richest man was standing in front of her door with his sons and butler. 

After the shock washed over her, she ushered in all the boys to her couch. Meanwhile [Y/N] was walking back from the store with a jug of orange juice and a can of raspberry ice tea. On her way a man bumped against her shoulder, she glanced at his face, but she didn’t manage much, she only noticed his slit eyes and amused grin as he went his way. There were a lot of weirdos in Gotham, that wasn’t new to her. Despite her uneasiness, she was used to that idea. 

As she headed upstairs she saw another person staring at her and giggling madly, it was always the same lady from the 2nd floor. By the time she made it to her apartment, she found her aunt showing the Waynes her artwork from her room. Her baby cousin was sitting on Dick’s lap pointing to various pictures. Dick was still ogling through one of her old sketch books while a flustered Tim was looking at the drawings of him. She dropped the orange juice, unintentionally making herself known in the room. She had never felt more violated.

“Um?!”

  
Her aunt smiled with guilt as she went over to her. “I’m sorry sweetie we couldn't help it, you were a wonderful conversation topic!”

[y/n] was bright red as Damian and Bruce approached her and her aunt. Damian was ready to do whatever it takes, which surprised him. He never thought he would be able to get close to someone so quickly.

“Sadly we never got around to why we came in the first place.” Bruce sent a charming smile towards her aunt. What are they up to, she wondered.

“I’m afraid Master Damian’s leg hasn’t healed. The following week will be rather busy for me.” Alfred declared.

[y/n] was trying very hard not to grin, but failing horribly. Alfred gave her a knowing smile and finished. “We would be honored to have her stay for a few more days until things have settled.”

Her aunt sighed and thought about it for a moment. She looked back at Tim, who was still going through her drawings with a red face, and Dick with her son as they both seemed very interested on the toddler show that was on.

“Four days,” she bargained.

Damian nodded his head a little to vigorously. “That would be sufficient, thank you ma’am.”

[y/n]’s aunt smiled and patted his shoulder, “Stay safe, and get well.” Her aunt excused herself and re-fixed [y/n]'s bag for the next four days. [y/n] nudged  Damian’s shoulder with a sly grin.

“You missed me that quickly Dami?”

“Very funny, the only reason you’re coming back is because you’re the only one adequate enough to deal with.” He claimed. But they were both glad to be hanging out again.

[y/n] laughed and headed out with the Waynes after she said goodbye to her family. Tim and [y/n] stood side by side, both too flustered to look each other, the only thing they manage to do was nudge each other and tease the thought of holding hands. Like Damian cared. He was in the front in order to hide his growing smile and relief. He wasn’t going to waste anymore time with his caretaker.


	8. Damian's Enlightenment/ Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! I'm almost on time with this one.

Damian meant what he said when he promised himself to not waste any time with her. She had opened a new world for him and he was hungry for more. After Alfred had dropped off Bruce at the Wayne Enterprises building, Damian found Titus and Pennyworth on the couch waiting for him. [y/n] stared at the animals in confusion. Alfred explained.

“We had sent off the animals to a care center last week, Tim was not able to inform us in time to the fact that you weren’t allergic to pets.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah he was too busy rambling about other things,” Dick said with a sly grin, “like how you– ow!”

Tim promptly shut him up with a swift kick to the shin. [y/n] and Tim shared eye contact for a brief moment before looking away from each other with red faces. Damian rolled his eyes as he continued to pet his animal companions. Alfred cleared his throat catching all of their attention.

“I believe two men in this household are late for other things?”

Slow realization dawned on their faces as Dick and Tim made a beeline for the door. Alfred chuckled, sent a nod towards [y/n] and Damian, then went off to do his own work. [y/n] and Damian smiled at each other and headed outside with dog and cat toys piled in their arms 

“Wait until you meet Batcow.”

“You have a  _ cow _ ?”

* * *

 

Later that night [y/n] was showing Damian some of her favorite cartoons with Alfred resting with them. Damian had a large bowl of popcorn resting on his lap as he criticized the hero’s fighting style.

“That was such an idiotic move! As if punching can solve everything!”

Bruce came in to see the heartwarming sight. He felt himself smile seeing how content Damian was with [y/n] in his life now. Then a  thought from the back of his mind poisoned the moment, and it sadly had to do with [y/n]’s past. Bruce shoved the thought on the back of his head and did his best to enjoy his son’s happiness. He set his coat on the rack and joined them.

“What are you guys watching?”

“The Incredibles,” Damian replied. Bruce bid a kind hello to [y/n] and sat in between Alfred and Damian.

“Has Dick and Tim come home yet?”

“Yes, they have been working on an...extra assignment,” Alfred gave Bruce a knowing look. Bruce replied with a serious nod. It startled [y/n] to see the intensity in Bruce’s eyes. She looked away before he caught her staring. Afterwards a loud bang was heard from the door, and suddenly Jason came stumbling in, bloody, bruised, and with some possible broken bones.

“Jason!” The men yelled with a hint of hysteria as they both ran over to the younger one. Damian ran after them, almost forgetting his crutches. [y/n] remained frozen for who knows how long. The amount of blood and wounds reminded her of her father. She forgot she was still sitting in the Wayne Manor safe from harm, until she heard Jason grunt in pain. With a harsh flinch she came to her senses and ran over to see how she could help. Looking at Jason’s injuries she knew clearly that she was not not able to help him in other than staying for moral strength. This must be so traumatizing for Damian, she guessed. She quickly ushered Damian back into the living room.

“Do you guys want me to call 911?” She asked with a trace of panic .

“It’s fine, Alfred has extensive medical knowledge. He’s worked for the British army. Jason will be alright in his hands.” Bruce reasoned. He could see her trying to calm her shaky hands by fidgeting with something. Bruce sent her a reassuring look and asked for her to go with Damian for a bit. She checked the time, it was 10:30. 

“It’s kinda late Dami. We should head to bed. We can check up on Jason first thing in the morning if you want.” Damian didn’t argue, because if he did it would make him look a little suspicious. They both headed upstairs, [y/n] gave Damian a warm hug and helped him to bed. Then she left to go sleep in her room, the sharp images of a bloody Jason scarred her mind along with a word that brought back hellish memories.

Damian was pacing in his room pondering why Jason had come home so injured. He couldn’t think up of anything, and that annoyed him to no end. He knew that his father was hiding something very important from him, and Damian was going to find out tonight. He checked the clock, it read midnight. He knew he couldn’t wait much longer. [y/n] should be asleep by now, so he should be able to risk himself heading downstairs to find Dick or his father. He quietly made his way across the hall, but a quiet sob and a few words from [y/n]’s room stopped in his tracks.

“God, Tim please tell me  _ he’s _ not back. I-I thought he was dead, I-I thought–”

Damian creeped closer to the crack of light emitting from [y/n]’s doorway. He took a peek and saw Tim comforting a sobbing girl trying not to flinch every time Tim stroked her hair. 

“Everything will be fine [y/n]. Don’t forget this is Gotham, anyone could’ve done that to Jason. There was no way it could have been him.” Tim didn’t look so sure when he said those words. [y/n] couldn’t tell, her face was hidden in Tim’s shoulder. Damian saw Tim distinctly add something to a cup of water and urged her to drink. Damian watched as [y/n] took a good sip. A few minutes later fell asleep. More medicine.

Tim sighed and brushed the hair away from her face, “Even if he is alive, he wouldn’t dare come near you while I’m around.” The door groaned as Damian opened it. Tim glanced back at the ten year old’s determined glare.

“I need to know what has been happening the last week.  _ Immediately _ .”

* * *

 

It had only been a week since Damian had last entered the bat cave, but it felt like he was in here yesterday. Alfred was cleaning up the medical bed that Jason was in. Dick and Bruce were staring at different video files from different parts of the country. Tim broke away from Damian’s side and went to work on his computer. Damian made himself known with two simple words.

“Tell me.”

Dick looked back at him, considering what he should do. Bruce gripped Dick’s shoulder, signaling him to do something else. He left the batcave and went upstairs. Then Bruce began to pour out everything.

“In the past decade, The Joker has been spreading past Gotham City. Our guess was that he was getting bored of Gotham. He spread around to cities he found interesting.” With a push of a button a map popped up on the screen, five other cities of the country were marked with a yellow dot. Bruce continued.

“The Joker has gangs flooding these areas, but for the most part we’ve put them down.” Damian knew his father was still putting something out from the main concept. He knew exactly who it was.

“Where does she fit in this?”

Bruce sighed quietly and set up a video. It was dated seven years ago. A bunch of kids from different areas were being experimented on, forced to fight each other. There was no audio. He stared as he saw kids his own age and younger being torn apart. Damian could practically hear their screams and sobs.

“The Joker has also been trying to create an army with some of the kidnapped children. He was calling it his Little Tyke Army.”

The video flipped to a girl desperately defending herself as the other fought. Damian’s eyes widened slightly when he realized it was a younger version of [y/n] being forced to fight and left to starve. From The corner of his eye he saw Tim clenching his fists. “[y/n] was one of the very few to survive this.” Damian looked back to his father, with the same cold look he had before.

“[y/n]’s family was tortured and killed. It was all apart of the process of form the kids into soldiers. She was stuck in that cycle for nearly two years until we were able to break her and other kids out. But now The Joker has resurfaced his old hideouts and we had no clue what he planned to do. Jason offered to investigate, and when he returned he was ambushed by the Joker’s gang.” Bruce turned the screen off. 

“For now, The Joker’s whereabouts have been traced here in Gotham, we have others keeping watch of the other locations just in case.” Bruce walked over to another screen and began to work while he spoke. “He’s looking for the other kids who’ve managed to survive, he wants them back to finish what he started.”

Damian grabbed his Robin suit and stared at his father with great intensity. 

“I’m helping you bring down that wretched clown.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm rushing this story a bit too much, I might add more chapters and alter the story line a bit because I think Damian would need more time to warm up to someone this quickly. What do you guys think?


	9. Damian's Enlightenment/ Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed writing for this story.

Damian found it hard to enjoy the refreshing cold air as he jumped from building to building. It was good to be back on his feet, but his focus was still on finding The Joker before he found [y/n].

He wasn’t too worried leaving her. As far as he knew, she was safe. She was incredibly strong after all. Alfred has been protecting the Manor for years, no one in their right mind would try to break in. Along with the advanced security system his father had added, and (as much as he hates to admit it) Tim was a good fighter. Damian knows he’ll protect her. He had to constantly reassure himself that he won’t lose his closest friend. 

They reached their destination soon enough. It was one of The Joker’s abandoned toy factories he uses to reside in. They snuck inside and began their search for The Joker. Suddenly the floor groaned in awakening. Batman and Robin were immediately separated with wall slammed down between them. Suddenly high pitched giggle sent an unwilling shiver down their spine. Harley Quinn had set a trap for them.

“Hi boys!” Her sing-song voice echoed through the factory. “Haven’t seen you in a while! How ya been?”

“Reveal yourself, wench!” Robin held himself in a position for a fight. 

“Now that ain’t so nice Robin! Can ya say pleaaaase?”

“Harley,” Batman warned from the other side.

“Alright, Alright! You guys still a bunch o’ party poopers!”

Suddenly a live recording appeared on the wall. Harley was grinning from ear to ear.

“Surprise! Sorry we can’t be with ya Bats! But Puddin’s got some other business to deal with!”

“Where is he?” Batman questioned, an underlying threat in his words. Another cackle began to fill Robin's ears.

“Why right here Batsy! Missed me so badly did you?!” The Joker’s cackle echoed through the warehouse once more. A purple suit appeared in the video, practically shoving Harley out of the way.

“Joker,” Batman and Robin said in union.

“I’m hooooome!” The Joker let out another wave of cackles before calming down again. “Oh how I’ve missed out little game Batman! But I have to admit it! It ain’t the same without your little birdie!”

“Enough talk you incessant clown!” Robin growled.

“Oh come now Robin that was a compliment,” The Joker feigned being hurt by Robin’s words. Robin just growled in annoyance. As usual, he was wasting his time. If the Joker was physically here Robin would have beaten out his plan in less than a minute.

“Fine, fine, no sweet talkin’ you I guess. I’ll just get straight to the point!” The Joker rubbed his hands together excitedly. “Y’know Batman I’ve always been sort of jealous by the fact you have so many kids fighting with you, for you. And I thought to myself, huh! I wonder what I’d be like if  _ I  _ had a few kids of my own!”

The screen showed many different locations of teens and kids, some with family, others in government care, and some on the streets. “But, like the killjoy you are Batman, you hid my kids away from me all these years.”

“You killed their families and forced them to kill others. I just didn’t think you were up to it.” Batman replied harshly.

“Each parent raises their kids differently Bats! What broke my poor heart the most is when you took by best kiddos.”

The screen showed four different kids, two boys, and two girls. One of those girls being [y/n]. 

“All of them!” The Joker roared. The screen flickered back to him. “Now I have to fetch all my little ankle-biters.” His eyes lit up with a mischievous light. “And I know just who to start with.”

The screen flickered back to [y/n], it was just a video of her warm smile. Robin’s fists clenched, but he new better than to yell out. If he did, The Joker will find her even faster than before.

“My sweet little [y/n].” The Joker sighed. “She’s a clever girl, had to kill all of her family in order to get her in line, but it was a small price to pay for such a wonderful girl. Papa couldn’t be prouder!”

The video flickered to Wayne Manor. They can see Alfred locking all the windows for the night.

“However can’t seem get past this guy’s security system! I tell you Batsy, this Wayne guy is more paranoid than you.” The Joker giggled. He pulls out a switch with a blue button and grinned menacingly. “Good thing I made myself some insurance.”

* * *

[y/n] helped change the bandages for Jason’s wounds. Jason was seemingly asleep on his bed, [y/n] wouldn’t have minded if he was awake to lighten the mood a little. She would have enjoyed one of his silly jokes. Tim was leaning against the doorway watching her.

“I’m going to help Alfred with dinner, will you be okay?” 

“I’ll be fine Tim, thanks.” They exchanged meaningful smiles, then Tim left.

“Thank god, I thought that nerd would never leave.” Jason muttered as he slowly sat up. [y/n] gasped quietly and helped him up while he winced.

“Jason don’t move too much, your injuries–”

“I’ll be fine. I ride a bike for christ’s sake this was bound to happen.”

[y/n] bit her lip worriedly as Jason stood up and walked to his dresser to find a shirt. She was stuck in a limbo of wondering whether to help him or not.

“S-So it really was an accident then?” She sounded a little more hopeful than she realized. 

“Well, I never said that–” Jason grunted and clenched the wound under his chest. [y/n] timidly walked over to him and moved him back to sit in the bed. Jason focused on her occupied eyes, she was likely overthinking the situation.

“[y/n]. Look at me.”

She did so, with a soft flinch, her nervous eyes faced him. His green eyes were reassuring, and calm.

“You’re safe. No one is coming to take you away from us.”

Her eyes welled up slightly with tears. {y/n] wanted to tell Jason everything, to tell  _ anyone _ what happened all those years ago.

“Jason, I–” [y/n] was cut short when a high pitched noise rang in her ears. She immediately clutched her head and fell to her knees. Jason sat up to help her, hissing in the process. He didn’t seem to hear the same thing that she did.  [y/n] held back a scream as the noise grew louder. Where was it coming from? Then suddenly it was gone, and her mind went blank.

* * *

The button in The Joker’s hand began to blink. His chuckles echoed in Robin’s head. That didn’t seem right.

“She’s coming home!”

Batman and Robin began to make their way out towards the exits to reach [y/n] before something terrible happened, but the Joker has other plans. His goons jumped from the shadows and blocked any form of exit. At least a 30 heavily armed clowns guarded each exit.

“Ah, Ah, Ah Batman!” The Joker wagged his finger teasingly. “Let her come to me first! Father-daughter reunions are very precious to me now!”

The wall that split Batman and Robin moved away, and the two took out their weapons. Ready to do whatever it takes

* * *

Back at the Wayne Manor, Jason helped [y/n] onto her feet.

“You Alright [y/n]?”

Instead of her warm [e/c] eyes, they were replaced with a glowing blue. Her face was blank and she was muttering something to herself.

“[y/n].” Jason said a little more firmly.

“Must see papa.” She whispered hoarsely.

“What?” Jason reached for her shoulder, [y/n] immediately gripped his hand to a point where Jason fell on his knees from the pain. She turned away from him and began walking out the door. 

“Must see papa.” She said again.

Jason lunged for his radio and yelled out, “[y/n] is out of it. I think she’s going to leave the place! Do whatever it takes to stop her!”

Tim saw [y/n] heading towards the front door as Jason yelled this. He scurried over to her and gently gripped her shoulders, stopping her from her slow shuffle towards the door. Alfred was nearby in case something happened. Both men were stiff with worry. Her eyes were glowing blue for goodness sake. 

“[y/n], where are you going?” Tim whispered gently. [y/n] looked up at him.

“Must see papa.”

“But your dad’s been dead for years-”

“What?” a moment of clarity touched her voice. Her eyes went back to their usual color and for a second she looked confused. Tim let out a breath of relief, but it was all too soon. [y/n] shoved him towards Alfred and bolted out the door. Both men stumbled as they tried to head for the door. Tim tried to run after her, but he couldn’t see her anywhere. She was gone.


	10. Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I haven't updated this in a month. I hope you guys like it, please don't kill me lol

Tim searched every corner he could, he was breathing heard. He had tried to look for her thoroughly through every bit of land they owned, telling himself that she couldn’t have gone far. He reminded himself of all those times she told him during P.E, joking about what a horrible runner she was. He tried to focus on every happy memory of her, her laugh, her smile, and her beautiful [e/c] eyes. His memory kept repeating the empty look on her face, the dull blue glow that replaced any warmth he grew to love.

“Tim,” Dick called gently from behind him. He felt himself tense for a moment. It suddenly occurred to Tim that Dick never came to help when it happened. In a moment of fury, Tim turned and punched him hard. He felt the connection between his knuckles and Dick’s jaw, but he still didn’t feel satisfied.

“Where the hell were you when this happened?!” Tim roared as he tried to attack him again. Tim couldn’t believe what he was doing, but he also couldn’t believe that the first girl he fully let in had just walked straight into the clutches of that disgusting clown. Dick did his best to dodge every kick and punch Tim sent his way.

“You could have done something!” He yelled, enraged. “You could have stopped her from leaving!–”

“Tim, listen–!” Dick pleaded, dodging his final punch. He grabbed Tim’s fist before it hit his face again. “I was somewhere else!” Dick yelled back. “As soon as Bruce told me to leave, I got a call from Barbra saying that she’s found kids from The Joker’s project. I had to get them. I didn’t hear about [y/n] until Jason had called me.”

Tim had calmed down, but he was still stiff with leftover fury. Dick tried to reach for him but Tim quietly smacked his hand away. He began to head for the door, where Jason and Alfred had seen the whole thing. Tim walked right past them and headed toward the batcave to suit up.

* * *

 

“Ah! darling!” The Joker said. His arms were spread wide, signaling [y/n] that he wanted an embrace. Her eyes wavered but she didn’t deny him the token of affection. With her blue eyes glowing blankly at him, she tentatively walked over and hugged The Joker. She felt numb, she almost couldn't move on her own free will and her throat felt as if it had swollen shut, not letting her speak. He simply chuckled and brushed her hair as she rested her head against his chest.

“[y/n]!” Batman’s rough voice flickered from the video recording. Her eyes flickered back and forth, from blue to [e/c] as she stared at the video screen. The Joker chuckled as he put his attention back to video. They both watched as Batman and Robin had finished off the rest of the clown's gangsters. Robin seemed shaken by the fact that they didn’t reach her in time. [y/n] tilted her head curiously, staring at Robin.

“Robin looks a bit short from the last time you saw him, doesn’t he sugarplum?” The Joker laughed to himself as he introduced him. “Well Batsy I have lots of children to round up so I’ll let you go for now! Besides, I want to teach you this lesson in person! ‘Till next time Batman!”

The video screen went black, and there was a moment of silence in the room. The Joker turned to [y/n] with a sugar-coated grin.

“I’m sorry you had to see that sweetie, but you’re gonna be apart of daddy’s work now, go on and get ready. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

[y/n] silently looked up to him as Harley gently held her shoulders. It took an enormous amount of effort to say something on her own accord.

“..B-Bad,” she whispered. The Joker stopped and turned around, his voice grew dark. “What was that?”

She struggled to turn her head to him, but she managed. She spoke again, her voice was weak and hoarse as she struggled to say more, “Thi-is is b-bad.”

“Bad, huh?” The Joker walked over to her at a slow pace. “You want to know what’s bad?”

In a swift movement, the Joker smacked her face with such force she fell to the ground. Harley took a nervous step back. “How about betraying me?! Is that bad?” He repeatedly kicked her, each blow blossoming in searing pain, all [y/n] could do is helplessly grunt, she couldn’t manage a scream. The training she had all those years ago made her succumb to his will. He bent down and grabbed a fist full of her hair in order to for her to look at him. “You were always the rebellious one, [y/n]. You were the one who gave away our location last time, remember? Perhaps we need to drill some more discipline in you, eh?”

He forced her to look at the video screen that once had Batman and Robin on it. Now it had her Aunt, Uncle, and baby cousin on the screen, just watching movie. Tears unwillingly began to well up in her eyes. Without realizing she whimpered out a no. A red light began to make its way up to them, a sniper.

“Now [y/n], you are very special girl. You calm me down, you’re strong, intelligent even. You’re the knot that keeps this family together. I really wouldn’t want to waste bullets on these people.”

[y/n] began to breathe heavily as she tried to cry out, to plead for him to stop. He gripped her hair harder in response. “I need you to stop your little attitude problem. It’s very bothersome to what we have planned.”

“I-I’ll do an-nyth-hing,” [y/n] croaked, the tears spilled over and began to stain her bruised cheek. The Joker smiled at her response. “That’s my girl.” The red dot vanished, and instead a group of clowns barged in. They beat her aunt and uncle while they used her cousin as a football, occasionally dropping him on purpose. [y/n] made a sound made the Joker laugh.

“This is just a warning sweetie!” The Joker giggled. “You’re lucky I didn’t get into Wayne Manor! I would have loved to mess with Wayne’s brat! Now what do we say [y/n]?”

“Thank you Papa,” the programed words fell through her mouth so easily, she felt so broken. It felt as if she'd never been rescued by Batman. He gave her another fake smile then shoved her face into the floor and stood up. [y/n] watched feebly through her messy hair as her family was finally left alone, they looked helpless trying to get to one another. It was all her fault. Every place that he hit her burned and began to grow sore.

“Harley fix her up while I go check on the other brats!”

The moment he slammed the door behind her, Harley rushed over and helped her up. She seemed to genuinely care about [y/n] in some sense. In Harley's mind, she thought as all the kids The Joker kidnapped as her own. As if she was the mother and The Joker was the father. The lovely villainous family, soon to rule Gotham. Even with that sickening mentality, [y/n] prefered Harley here than being alone like before. Shaking, she let herself lean into Harley as they headed to [y/n]’s new room.

“Come on sweetie, let’s get ya all fixed up for the takeover. Mama Harley’s gonna make you look like the princess Gotham doesn’t deserve.”


	11. Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!Read this!!  
>  I'm going to add an extra chapter to an earlier part of the story! (much earlier) You'll see it right after the chapter called "Distance"
> 
> That's all! Hope you guys like it! If you have any suggestions or comments please tell me! I love it when you guys comment! Oh! And sorry if your name is Lily heh..

Tim was typing away at his  laptop with Damian watching behind him seat. Dick and Bruce were scouting for other children that had been under The Joker’s influence on the main computer. The tension and silence within the batcave could be cut with a knife. Damian still couldn't comprehend what he saw in the warehouse. The way [y/n] had stared at him as if he was a stranger. The dull blue eyes and monotonous look did not appeal to her face at all. Her kind smile was nowhere to be seen. 

“Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!” Tim growled. He tried looking though every bit of scum and scrap of low criminal information on the Joker’s hideouts, but he was practically invisible. Whenever he felt a surge of hope into finding out where [y/n] might be, his computer scrambled and a picture of the Joker appeared, cackling. He slammed his fists against the keyboard in frustration when The Joker’s cackles echoed through the cave again. Tim let out a shaky breath and tried looking for information again. He refused to fail.

Damian walked away, scowling at himself for even believing Tim to find her quickly. Just as he went to a computer to begin his own search, static filled the air. On impulse, everyone quickly swiped their masks on, so their identities wouldn’t have to be another worry. A young teenage boy bore into them with the same dull blue hues [y/n] had. 

“Stop looking for us,” he declared bluntly. Everyone huddled over the main screen, trying to figure out his location based on his background. 

“Where are you?” Batman said, ignoring his comment.

“With papa,” the teen replied, though everyone could tell there was an underlying tone of fear.

“Who are you?” Nightwing asked. The teen glanced at someone behind the computer, as if asking permission to give his identity. He looked back at them. “Jonah. I’m one of papa’s favorites.”

“We need your location right now.” Batman said again. Red Robin began typing away at the computer. “Keep him talking,” he mumbled to the others, “I’ll have their location in less than a minute.” Jonah stared at them blankly as his hands began to emit tiny lightning bolts of electricity. Immediately Red Robin felt a harsh shock, numbing his fingertips.

“I wouldn’t try that again, Red Robin.” 

Red Robin could only glare in response. Jonah continued, sounding a little cocky, “You may be an excellent detective, but you’re nowhere near my level of hacking abilities.”

“Where. are. you,” Robin said through gritted teeth. They all watched as Jonah looked up at the person who was whispering to him. Jonah said nothing as he displayed his location to them.

“Papa wants you guys to find us. See you then.”

Jonah disappeared from the screen, the only thing he left behind was the location. Tim wasted no time. He was the first to mount his vehicle and drive off. Damian would have been next, if it wasn’t for Alfred holding him back for a moment. He handed Damian a small picture of Him and [y/n] at the Museum. [y/n] was smiling wide and hugging him close while Damian broke into the tiniest of smiles. Damian felt his mouth go dry.

“Perhaps a small motivation for the trip?”

Damian gently took the picture from Alfred and placed it in his breast pocket of his suit. He looked up at Alfred with silent appreciation.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“Bring her home, Master Damian.”

Damian gave him a determined nod, and jumped into the batmobile. 

* * *

 

Red Robin was the first to arrive into the scene. He was already on the rooftops, the location of the army’s hideout was only a few yards away.

“I’d stop there.” A voice warned. Red Robin spun to where the voice came from. A pair of glowing blue eyes bore into Red Robin’s figure from the shadows. 

“Who are you?” Red Robin asked.

“I am Manny, one of Papa’s favorites. He wanted me to make sure no one ruins our family, like my sister almost did,” Manny whispered. He quickly changed the subject back,“Papa wouldn't like it if you went down there yet. You’re not supposed to die yet. Come back later.”

Red Robin pulled out his staff and glared at him. “Make me,” he declared arrogantly. Manny stepped away from the shadows, he looked a bit older than Tim and definitely taller. His battle suit was accented with the spade symbol, making him look like he belonged in a card deck of some dark video game set. On his right hand, he held a large mace with dried blood. Ew. 

“If that’s what you want,” Manny grinned. With a flick of his wrist he slammed the mace where Red Robin once stood. While Manny unlodged his weapon from the cracked floor, Red Robin began analyzing his abilities. As the fight progressed, Red Robin noted that all his battle tactics involved an offense positioning, and lots of strength. He was in some close calls where Manny almost managed to kill him with one blow. Whatever Manny lacked in speed, he definitely made up in strength. Just as Red Robin was about to strike, he was attacked from behind him.

“Manny don’t let your guard down so easily, we could have gotten into trouble.” Red Robin saw a looming shadow of a girl, he tried to turn to look at her but he couldn’t movel. She had a suit similar to Manny’s, but instead of spades hers were decorated with cloves. 

“Sorry, Lily,” Manny muttered. Red Robin tried to move his body again. It seems the girl had paralyzed him at a pressure point. He cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. She was the second ring leader aside from the Joker himself. 

“He’ll gain feeling in his body soon, so I’d suggest you tie him up and take him downstairs. I don’t think Papa would mind if he’s tied up.” Manny grabbed Red Robin and slung him over his shoulder. Red Robin let out a humiliated sigh as they went back down. He just got kidnapped.

* * *

Everyone else arrived at the scene not long after Red Robin got himself kidnapped. Nightwing regarded the strewn motorcycle that laid on the floor while Batman and Robin headed towards the Joker’s location. All three kicked open the door to the warehouse. It was decorated like a family home from the 1980’s. There were toys of all shapes and sizes surrounding them. At the top of the redecorated warehouse, the Joker stood with two of his kids, Manny and Lily.

“Batman! So glad you could make it! Sit down, take a load off! We’ve got so much to chat about!” 

Batman, Nightwing and Robin were instantly forced onto chairs with iron clamps holding them down. Kids and Teens surrounded them to make sure they didn’t go anywhere. The Joker teased the tension in the air with a mocking grin.

“Maybe we should chat in private, I’ll have my kids take your boys to where I’ve kept your other bird. Go on kiddos!”

They obeyed the Joker instantly, they rolled out the chairs into the darkness. Robin took this as an opportunity to look around and search for [y/n]. It wasn’t as dark as he realized. It was merely dim. Robin looked over to Nightwing, who gave him a silent nod. While the kids continued to roll them to wherever they were headed, both vigilantes began to pick the iron clamps holding them down.

* * *

 

 

By the time Red Robin had regained the feeling in his body, he was chained tight, with most of his weapons taken from him. He took deep breaths and tried to ignore the aches and wounds covering his body in order to find a way out. Manny really bent him up. He needed to find [y/n], but what good was he chained like this? Maybe the others will find her in time. That’s all he wants for the moment. He hit his head against the wall he was helplessly chained into and closed his eyes, almost accepting his fate. Right before he can brood in silence, he heard footsteps approaching him, he heard a familiar giggle. It clearly wasn’t the Joker’s, this one was warmer, and much more innocent. Then he heard her voice ring harmoniously  into his ears as she opened the door.

“Where are you little rascals hiding?” she chimed. [y/n] turned to him, her eyes still blue. She had changed into a battle suit similar to Manny, and Lily’s. Her’s were rightfully accented with hearts. She lost her grin she had entered the room with. [y/n] didn’t say a word as he approached him. Red Robin stared achingly at her bruised face. He felt surges of anger looking at her injuries. She had a split lip and a harsh yellow and purple bruise on her left cheek.

[y/n] was now face to face with Red Robin, he felt his heart ramming in his chest. Mainly because his mask wasn’t in protection mode, he was vulnerable if she decided to discover who he really was. [y/n] scrunched her face, as if she was deciding if he knew him or not. As [y/n] reached out to cup his face, she accidentally brushed against one of his wounds. Red Robin hissed silently while [y/n] flinched back in fear.

“Just a few scratches,” he said quietly reassured her. [y/n] looked down at his wounds worriedly, conflict was clear on her face. Her face was then transformed into stubborn determination. She huffed out a breath and placed her hands on two of his largest wounds. He grunted for a moment, then warmth suddenly washed over him. When her hands pulled back the injuries were gone, nothing but white scars leftover. [y/n] seemed pleased with herself.

“O-Okay then,” Red Robin stuttered out in surprise. [y/n] went to cup his face like before. She brushed his overgrown hair away from his mask and placed her hand against his cheek. They both stared at each other, [y/n] could practically feel the familiarity but she didn’t know who he reminded her of. [y/n] opened her mouth to say something but changed her mind. Red Robin almost sighed in disappointment but caught himself. 

She stepped back to examine the rest of his wounds. She managed to heal a few more cuts before someone else came into the room. Jonah staring at her in annoyance and worry. It seemed as if he was the final card of the deck. He wore the same suit as Manny, but like Lily and [y/n], this one was different. He was accented with diamonds in his suit.

“Don’t bother yourself with this one. Papa will be furious if he saw you here doing that. He didn’t inject that ability of yours for strangers. Only family, remember?”

“Family only,” she repeated quietly.

[y/n] stepped farther back from Red Robin in fear. She didn’t want Papa to be mad at her again. She walked toward Jonah’s open arm and left the room with one final distracted glance at his broken expression as she saw the door close from behind her.

* * *

 

By the time Robin and Nightwing had finished picking their locks towards freedom, they had reached their destination. They both saw Red Robin chained to the wall, with his head hung low. The room itself was small, it only had a desk with a lamp and a file cabinet. They kids who had dragged them in had closed the door. Robin saw their silhouettes through the curtain covering the glass window of the door. Both of them made sure not to make any loud movements as they made their way over to Red Robin.

“Tim!” Nightwing whispered. Tim peeked up at them through his long strands of hair. 

“Hey guys,” he muttered. Robin was mad. Not specifically at Tim, but at himself for letting his guard down. For feeling so vulnerable when he worried about the girl who he sees as family. He hated the Joker for taking her away from him. The Joker was going to pay. While Nightwing quietly began to pick away at all the locks chaining Red Robin up, Robin took a peek through the filing cabinet to see if they had anything significant in them. He picked out a red folder and began looking through its contents. The plans seemed old, they must have been the earlier plans from when the Joker had barely began his project. The more he read, the more his hands began to shake with fury. 

Once Nightwing had freed Red Robin, the young sidekick slapped down the plans in front of the both of them. The plans showed a small bomb attached to back of all the children’s necks.

“Murder,” Robin managed through gritted teeth. “This psychopath is going to kill all of these children once he found no use for them.”

This hit Robin on a personal level. These children were being raised as he once was. He remembered all the pain he had endured that formed him into a weapon. Now these people went in the same direction only they were destined to die. It infuriated him. Then his thoughts wandered back to [y/n] and he felt his blood run cold. He didn't want to lose her. He wasn't going to let that clown touch her with his filthy fingers.

“He plans to kill them all!” Robin roared. Nightwing hastily looked back to the two guards only to see their silhouettes had vanished. He led the others out of the room and headed to the last place where they saw Batman. They broke into another turn through the maze-like halls only to be blocked by the teens and kids under the Joker’s control.

“Papa wants you to die.”

“The same could be said for you,” Robin snapped. Their eyes flickered from the dull blue to their eye color. They look lost and scared for a moment.

“What?”

“Papa wouldn’t do that”

“He loves us!” t

They began to say similar things until their fear turned into anger. “You’re lying!” One of them yelled. They began charging towards them. Much to the boy’s discomfort they stood ready to fight.


	12. The One That Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get these last chapters in my dudes!!

The Joker had Batman on a high pedestal that had a view of Gotham. Batman could see all the kids he’d rescued from the Joker before marching through the complex bridges and hallways. He could tell Harley was somewhere in the shadows desperately trying to prepare all the kids for war while the Joker filled the empty warehouse with his horrifying cackle.

“Oh, Batsy!” The Joker sang, “I hope you like that view of yours. I want you to have the greatest seat! That way you can watch Gotham burn!”

While the Joker let out another wave of raucous laughter, Batman began to pick his locks. He quickly freed himself, and took a step forward, only for bars to suddenly snap up. Batman could see the electricity of the bars, if he touched them, he could very much die.

“Well done Jonah! My, I must be losing my touch.”

Batman looked down to see the boy with mocha colored skin and the usual cold blue eyes looking down at his laptop. Next to him was [y/n] looking as empty as Jonah did. The Joker reached for her shoulders and lifted her chin up so she could see Batman clearly.

“Look familiar Bats? The precious little girl you tried to rescue. You saw firsthand that she was the first to leave and the first to return.”

“[y/n],” Batman’s deep voice echoed through the halls sounding as calm and gentle as she once remembered. “You know this isn’t right. What about your family?”

[y/n]’s eyed flickered for a moment. The blue in her hues grew darker. She stepped back into the arms of the Joker. He saw her hands shaking.

“This is my family.”

Jonah glanced back at her for a moment, almost wanting to say something, but the Joker’s laughter suddenly brought everyone’s attention back to him. He gripped [y/n]s shoulders and looked up at Batman with a taunting grin.

“You hear that Bats?! I’ve finally worked my way into her! She’s mine! Just like all my kids!”

He shoved [y/n] into the arms of Jonah and walked away cackling. Jonah looked at [y/n] with a worry that matched Batmans. [y/n] looked up at Batman once more before Jonah gently guided her away from the cell. Batman watched her go, already wondering how to get out in order to save her once again.

* * *

 

The three vigilantes stared at all the kids they had to knock out unconscious. Red Robin took the liberty of checking their vitals, making sure they didn’t really hurt anyone. Nightwing and Robin kept a lookout while Red Robin began typing away at his device

“I’ve got to find a way break them out of this state, there must something that’s holding them back, something-”

With a closer look, Red Robin found a blinking device at the back of their necks. He pulled a boy from the crowd, only twelve years old, and scanned the device properly. In minutes Red Robin had safely pulled out the device from the back of the kid’s neck. He bandaged the open cut and gently placed the kid to rest. Damian picked up the device.

“How quickly can you find a way to hack into these devices?”

“With no interruptions? I’d say no time at all-”

A sudden giggle made all three of them turn to the sound, there stood a little girl with wide, dull blue eyes smiling at them eerily. None of them had the heart to fight her, she was too young. Nightwing carefully approached her.

“Hello,” he began softly. “What brings you here?”

She giggled again and began walking away. All three watched as she ran down the end of the hall and turned to see if they were following. The little girl gestured for them to follow then turned right. They looked at each other for a spare moment, before following after the girl, feeling a bit weary with the situation.

They were led somewhere deeper within the warehouse. Red Robin was typing away furiously on his pad trying to break the Joker’s algorithm. Suddenly he stopped and heard a satisfying beep. Red Robin let out a silent cry of victory.

“I’ve got it!”

The Little Girl had guided them into a vacant dome filled with chemical chambers and complex ladder systems. Red Robin walked up to the girl and gave her a gentle smile.

“Could you look into this for me?”

Red Robin showed her two squares on the screen, then pulled a cord from his utility belt. He connected it to the blinking blue nape of her neck and suddenly the squares showed rays of code and her dull blue eyes flickered away to show a brighter blue. She blinked for a moment before looking around.

“Where am I?”

Robin and Nightwing looked astonished. Red smiled triumphantly and explained everything. As the headed toward the door, all four heard an echo.

“Leaving so soon?”

The little girl flinched at the voice then ran away. Four people walked out of the shadows. The Joker’s Deck: Lily, Jonah, Manny, and [y/n]. The Three called out her name, making her glance down at them with indifference.

“What’s the matter? Sad your little pet left you?” Lily taunted. “She’s not your property anymore. She’s ours to kill.”

Manny and Jonah looked at Lily apprehensively. Lily replied with a challenging stare.

“Do you really think that Papa will keep her alive after what she’s done? She destroyed our family!” She spat. “She’s a traitor!”

“Lily just shut up,” Jonah muttered. She snapped her head toward him, then at Manny, who kept his eyes sharply on the floor. Robin could see the seething jealousy burning in Lily's eyes. He took this as an opportunity to attack. Using his grappling hook, he was in front of her in less than seconds. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to attack her with the Batarang in his hand. He was legitimately stuck.

Lily turned to Robin with a taunting smile.

“Did you really think I was that easy to fool?” she glanced at Nightwing and Red Robin staring from below. “Let’s bring your buddies with us with us shall we?” She looked down at the two and suddenly they were floating up and stood frozen next to Robin. Lily wiped the blood away from her nose. Then fixed her glare back at the three dressed the same way she was. Her eyes were sharp on [y/n]. Lily made her way towards her.

“What makes you so special? You never bothered to talk to us before. You never loved papa as I have! You’ve never cared for us.” Her eyes began to gloss with tears. [y/n] took a step forward and tried to reach for her

“Lily that’s not true I-” [y/n] choked and reached for her neck.

“Don’t...Don’t speak right now. You don’t deserve to speak,” Lily replied softly with a fist clenched. “If I’m honest, I don’t think you deserve to breathe either. I wonder..”

[y/n] collapsed to the floor gasping and clawing her neck while multiple people screamed her name. Jonah and Manny found themselves at [y/n]'s side. Manny glared up at Lily with a warning.

“Lily so help me if you don’t let go of her-!”

“You’ll what?!” She seethed.

“Papa will kill you if he found out what you did!” Jonah yelled back. Lily’s anger broke into fear. She let [y/n] go and began to sob. [y/n] gasped for air and let out horrible coughs in order to regain her breath.

“Why does she get all the attention?! Where ’s my compassion?! Why does papa care about a stupid traitor like her and not a daughter who really loves him? Why can you two care for me as you do for her? All my life I’ve been rejected pushed away, never loved by anyone!”

Lily took a step back, her eyes were red and manic. Her hair clung next to her tear streaks and glared at everyone. Then her eyes widened with giddy realization.

“You took her side. Now you’ll pay the price! Papa will kill all of you!" She turned to [y/n] with a poisoning look. "And I’ll make sure he starts with that stupid Robin boy that cries for you the most!


	13. Freedom from the Blue Hues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank Meadow for a bit of the story idea! You know which part ;)  
> Thank you so much for all your comments!!

Lily made her way down the halls with an innocent excitement to her. When Papa sees her loyalty he’ll forget all about [y/n]. She’ll tell Papa to punish Jonah and Manny for not paying attention to her. Then life will go on as it should be, Gotham in ashed with the family all together. Without [y/n]. She finally found Papa’s office and barged in. The Joker was going through some of Gotham’s maps alone while planning out an attack. He didn’t even acknowledge her entrance as she skipped in and let out a happy grin.

“Oh Papa, are you busy?”

“Yes.”

“Well, this will only take a second. You see-”

“Can’t you see I’m busy with other things?!”

Lily’s dazzling grin faltered as she saw the annoyed look on his face. Her confidence faltered just a little as she tried to continue.

“But Papa-”

“Why couldn’t you bother Jonah about this? Or Harley? I have much bigger things to worry about than one of your stupid little tantrums!” The Joker tossed over the table he was working on and made her way to her. “Now what on earth do you want?”

Lily’s lip quivered for a moment and her eyes began to water. Still, she stood her ground and looked up to him. “Why do you care so much about [y/n]? She’s so useless! And she betrayed you last time! Why keep that little-”

The Joker slapped her before she could continue. 

“Is this what you wanted to tell me? Your little jealousy story?” The Joker’s giggle made Lily want to cower away from him. “You want me to let you in on a little secret, Lily darling?”

Lily began to shake when the Joke grabbed her jaw. “You were a mistake. My useless slobs of henchmen kidnapped you by accident, we never really saw the same thing we did as the other kids. As a matter of fact, I wanted to kill you.” His grip on her jaw tightened. “You didn’t seem that much of a use to me. But sweet little [y/n] begged for you to stay, so I let you last and lo and behold! You weren’t so useless after all.”

“Jonah’s betrayed you,” Lily managed to speak out, tears were running down her cheeks. She fell to her knees with the final amount of pressure the Joker ensued on her jaw The Joker’s grin widened.

“Look at you, still being helpful to the bitter end. But as it turns out, Lily dear, I don’t need you anymore. Your use to me is finally timed up.”

The Joker gave her a faux smile and finished her off with the snap of her neck. He tossed her body to the side and made his way back to Jonah and the rest.

 

* * *

 

Stunned silence followed Lily’s departure. It took a moment to process her threat before they carried on with their focus on [y/n]. Damian nearly wanted to throw her arms around her but managed to restrain himself. It hurt for him to acknowledge that she can’t recognize him as Robin. Manny punched the closest pipe he could find, leaving a solid dent.

“She’s going way too far!”

“Can you blame her? Papa snapped her the most,” Jonah took a deep breath and looked over at the three vigilantes. A tense staring contest occurred between him and Nightwing. 

“I just want my family to be safe.”

“I assume you mean all the kids under the Joker’s control.”

“Papa never really took care of us, I don’t care if he goes back to Arkham. He could rot in there for all any of us ever cared,” Jonah hissed. Red Robin stepped forward with caution.

“How do we know you aren’t under The Joker’s control? For all we know, you could be luring us into a trap.” 

Jonah rolled his eyes and easily pulled out his mesmer tech without getting killed. He pulled out Manny’s as well and tossed them to Red Robin. Jonah gave them a light chuckle then nodded towards the tech.

“I disabled Manny’s and mine a long time ago. I meant to disable [y/n]’s and Lily’s, but Batman saved us all and I thought I wouldn’t need to worry about it. Until today.”

“Can you disable her’s right now?” Robin asked, staring at [y/n]’s motionless body merely standing there in limbo. Jonah shook his head solemnly. 

“I’ve tried everything, but Papa’s updated the algorithm and I can’t seem to get through it.”

“Here, let me try,” Red Robin began to approach her, but Manny got in the way. He glared down at Red Robin, silently telling him to try it, see how far he could go. Jonah voiced Manny’s thoughts.

“You could kill her. What if your stupid code backfires? She’ll be dead before she hits the ground!”

“There has to be some way to snap her out of it!” Red Robin fired back, challenging Jonah’s doubt. Sparks heated Jonah’s fingertips as the two approached the other. Robin immediately pulled the both of them away from each other by shoving a staff in between them.

“The only way we can help [y/n] now is by finding another way out!”

“You mean like this?” The Joker’s voice rang out in the shadows. Within them, they saw a blinking blue light, then a sound of a click. [y/n] immediately looked up and began to march away from them and towards the Joker. Robin lunged for her but pulled back abruptly. The sound of organized steps made all of the boys turn to see the army of kids in front of them. Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin pulled out their gear, ready for any combat that could occur suddenly.

“Tut tut, my boy! You know better than to play with Daddy’s work!”

Manny glared up at the Joker, but Jonah gave no reaction. Jonah just pulled out a remote.

“I have a button of my own Papa, wanna see what it does?” Jonah pushed the pulsing green light and waited. Several minutes went by and everyone anticipated something big to occur. But nothing happened. The Joker choked out a laugh.

“Better luck next time Jonah! Maybe you can try to scare me tomorrow!”

Jonah merely smiled and gestured for the Joker to look behind him. The Joker frowned and cautiously turned around. Batman towered over him with a sharp glare that made the Joker cower. 

“How did you-”

“Hoped you like my button Papa.” Jonah’s comment made the Joker shiver. Jonah set Batman free to torment his papa. The Joker dropped the remote in a panic, clearly unprepared for Batman to be free, and ran. Batman chased after him, Nightwing and Red Robin followed. Meanwhile, [y/n] bent down and picked up the remote. She stared at it with curiosity and unsureness, wondering what to do. Robin suddenly stood in front of her.

“[y/n]. Give me the remote.” Robin’s voice was gentle and soft as he reached out his palm in order to grab the remote. [y/n] held the remote to her chest.

“You sound so young, and so familiar too,” she tried to figure him out. “Why is that?”

“You know me,” Robin pleaded, feeling himself fall fragile at the sound of her voice. “You made me become a better kid than I’ve ever known possible.”

“I did?” [y/n] looked surprised. “I can barely handle my cousin. How on earth did I do that? Who are you?”

“I’m-” Robin’s eyes widened as the Joker came and pulled her by the neck, snatching the remote away from her. The Joker pulled a gun out at Robin and looked out at Batman and the others behind him.

“I think it’s time we teach you another lesson, [y/n]!”

The Joker shot the conveniently placed elevator button next to Robin, making Robin fall down. Then he pulled [y/n] toward a searing heat pot and pulled out an iron rod from his pocket. Robin and the others began their race towards the Joker and [y/n]. [y/n] felt herself panic when the Joker shoved the rod into the heated pot. She struggled to set herself free from the Joker’s grip. The Joker’s army did their best to hold Batman and the others back, and they nearly succeeded, if it wasn't; for the startling sound of a motor.

Everyone turned their heads to see The Red Hood entering the fight. The Joker looked moderately surprised.

“Didn’t I kill you?”

“Rude of you to forget.” Red Hood aimed his gun at him and began to fire. The fight increased tenfold. While Batman and the rest were fighting off the kids, Jonah and Manny made their way into breaking every seal the Joker’s made. Suddenly, a clap of thunder from outside brought everyone’s attention back to the Joker and [y/n]. The Joker ripped off a part of [y/n]’s shirt and exposed her shoulders. When lightning flashed and another roar of thunder loaded the warehouse, The Joker was searing [y/n]’s skin with a mark. The sounds of her scream were swallowed up from the volume of the thunder. Robin felt his anger explode as he shot a Batarang straight at the Joker and slicing up the hand that marked [y/n]. The hot iron rod fell to the floor with a clang and there for all to see; was an ugly ‘J’ permanently rigged into her flesh. 

“Recognize the mark Red?!”

“Go to hell!” Red Hood roared back.

Red Robin finally made his way up to [y/n] and The Joker, he shoved the Joker down with him and began to beat him senseless. One of the Joker’s kids, who still wasn’t free from the mesmer tech, pushed Red Robin away. The Joker took this time to finally finish what he wanted to do. He pulled out a gun from his pocket and aimed at [y/n].

“Its time to be a heartbreaker darlin!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels a bit rushed. Senior year is kickin my ass


	14. Don't Cry Little Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is gone, the fluff is here, the final chapter is drawing near!

Damian lost focus of everything else as the bullet hit through her. He screamed as her body collapsed right in front of him. He heard The Joker’s cackles in the background and looked downwards to the disgusting sound. He wanted him dead. He wanted to wring his neck and leave The Joker’s corpse for the dogs to spit on. But it seems Tim was about to beat him to it. Harley came out of nowhere to desperately defend the Joker. Meanwhile, Jonah and Manny had finished freeing all of the kids and was ushering them out of the warehouse as Batman and the others surrounded Harley and the Joker. Then they were gone.

While the others fought them, Damian crawled over to where [y/n] laid. Her breathing was shallow, and her eyes were back to a soft [e/c] that reminded him of the stars. When she looked up at him she smiled.

“I remember you now,” She whispered, her eyes gleamed with slight mischief.  “Hi, Dami.”

“Hello, [y/n].”

“We are  _ so _ going to have a chat about your costume.”

Damian gave her a weak smile and brushed her hair away from her face. He let out a soft cry when he saw the blood seeping through her clothes. He put his cape above [y/n]’s body and placed her head against his lap. Damian didn’t realize he was subconsciously brushing her hair in order to ease his nerves. 

“It doesn’t really hurt, for some weird reason,” she mumbled as her eyes grew foggy. “I’m so tired Dami.”

“Stay awake,” he snapped with fear. “You’re losing blood at a rapid pace, but I need you to stay awake. Nightwing!”

Dick snapped over to their direction and mumbled a curse under his breath. He started to run over but Damian stopped him.

“No! Go to get an ambulance! She’s losing time! Go!” 

Dick nodded and fled the building. [y/n] reached up to touch his cheek. Damian flinched and looked down at her. 

“Can I see your eyes?”

Damian slowly removed his mask and saw [y/n] smile.

“They’re as green as I remembered,” she murmured, feeling her touch growing lighter. Damian felt his eyes burn as her eyes slowly began to droop. He began to panic.

“Hey not yet! I told you to stay awake!” Damian’s voice cracked at the end of the sentence. [y/n] looked up at him tiredly. She didn’t have to say anything but her eyes spoke stories to him.

“I’m so tired Damian,” she whispered once again. Her eyes closing once more. His rapid breath reached her as she glanced up at him. Tears were at his eyes as he looked down at her helplessly.

“Don’t cry Dami...” she whispered, wiping his tears away. He leaned toward the touch of her hand and did something he’s never done before: he openly cried. He cried for the loss of time he didn’t spend for her. He cried for fear of losing her. He cried because she gave him something, not even his father could. She gave him a childhood. A chance to feel innocence and freedom from responsibilities and worries. When her hand began to slip away from his cheek he grabbed on to it gently and kept it there. As [y/n]’s breathing slowed he remembered the first song she ever showed him. It was gentle and quiet. He began to sing to her:

“ _ U-Up with your turret, _

_ Aren't we just terrified? _

_ Shale, screen your worry, from what you won't ever find _

 

_ Don't let it fool you, _

_ Don't let it fool you, down _

_ Dancing around, folds in her gown,” _  Damian’s voice broke when she finally closed her eyes. He pressed his forehead against hers and sobbed quietly. “Please don’t go [y/n]...I- I still need you here.” Damian heard footsteps approaching and finally heard the sirens outside. He slipped on his mask and vanished into the shadows as paramedics approached [y/n]’s body. Her life was in their hands now. All Damian could do now is wait for her recovery.

 

* * *

 

When [y/n] woke again, the quiet beeps and hums of the machines surrounding her helped her realize where she was. She had woken up in the middle of the night, but already flowers, balloons, and cards have been scattered all over her room. It nearly felt more like a garden than a hospital room. From the corner of her eye, she noticed a familiar shadow lurking near the windows.

“You can come out Robin.”

Damian stepped out of the shadows and looked at her with a calm exterior, but he couldn't hide his trembling hands from her. 

“Or should I say, Damian,” she smiled at him sleepily as he approached her bed. “Rowdy boy by day and vigilante at night. That explains a lot.”

Damian’s calmness broke by his small laugh and a smile. He sat next to her on the bed. 

“How do you feel?” He asked while being anxious about her health.

“Well, all these needles are a bug, but other than that, I’m sure I’m alright.” Damian’s distracted fidgeting made her worry for him. It hurt seeing him so distant from her. She grabbed Damian’s hand with a gentle touch and his eyes finally met hers.

“What’s wrong, Dami?”

“It’s just so nice to see you awake,” Damian whispered.  “You’ve been asleep for three days.”

[y/n]’s eyes widened for a moment, however, she quickly composed herself, for Damian’s sake. She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

“I was sure you were going to die.”

This was another one of those rare moments when anyone could realize Damian’s genuine age. He was just a little boy; there was only so much even the strongest could handle. [y/n] knew just how strong Damian was, to see him break like this, made her heart shatter. She placed her hand against his cheek, then pulled Damian into a deep hug without complaint. Damian hugged back, burring his face against her shoulder and finally feeling relief drizzle away all the guilt, worry, and fear out of his system. His best friend was all right. His big sister was safe.

“It's all over Damian. You don’t have to worry anymore, I’ll always be here to make sure you’re alright. We’re family now, remember?” [y/n] pulled back and gave Damian her usual sweet smile.

“Always.” Damian returned the smile, then yawned. The exhaustion finally caught up to him. The conversation followed for a bit more before one lulled the other back to sleep.

* * *

 

In the morning, everyone came to visit Jess in the Hospital. Bruce and Alfred seemed anxious to see how [y/n] had recovered while Dick and Jason chatted about other things to keep the mood light among the men. Tim carried yet another vase of flowers while the others had stuffed animals, balloons and cards. When Alfred opened the door to her room, he chuckled. Bruce was the second to walk in and see the predicament. [y/n] and Damian were sleeping soundly next to each other. The nurse walked in with a smile.

“I didn't have the heart to wake them up. They just seemed too peaceful to disturb. Is he her little brother?”

Bruce looked over at the peaceful face of his son, seeing how tranquil he was. He looked back to the nurse, ”Yes, they’re inseparable.”

The nurse’s smile widened and transitioned the topic into positive news about [y/n]’s recovery. Dick and Jason teased Tim about the situation.

“Tim, how do you feel knowing Damian got to sleep next to her before you?”

“Why don’t you shove a needle up your-”

“Hey man this is a hospital environment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind notes, I think one more chapter will wrap this story up! If you have any writing suggestions or prompts you'd like to see please feel free to let me know!


	15. New Love and Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, Thank you all so so much!  
> If you have any requests feel free to let me know!

Bruce opened the door to Damian’s early in the morning. He felt drawn to it for some strange reason. Damian was sleeping soundly on his bed. Bruce could tell his son deserved and needed this rest more than anyone. Bruce was drawn to Damian’s desk. To his surprise, a scrapbook was placed at the very center _.  _ Curiosity defeated Bruce’s better mannerisms as he made his way over to his son’s desk.

Being as silent as he could be, Bruce settled himself onto Damian’s chair and opened the little booklet. The first page had a note from [y/n] herself.

_ Dear Damian, I know you’ve been peeking through my journals so I’d thought you’d like to make your own! Fill this up with whatever you want! It's your little piece of yourself, so feel free. Have fun!  _

_ - [y/n] _

Bruce smiled to himself and began to flip through the pages. The very first few were from Damian and [y/n]’s first trip to the Museum. Damian had masterfully collaged all the ticket stubs, pamphlets, and photos from the trip. Between whatever space Damian left over, he filled it up with his thoughts or memories of the event. There were photos of the two playing with Titus and Pennyworth. It went on for a few pages. Movie nights, music festivals, days at the park, the beach; Damian wrote it all down. 

Bruce noticed with a different color, [y/n]’s thoughts were in here too. He had to place the book down before he overwhelmed himself. He had never felt prouder of his son. Being able to open up with someone on such short notice. It encouraged him to be the father he should be to his son. Bruce sat up, placed the book back in its rightful place, and walked over to Damian.

He crouched down and placed a light kiss to his son’s temple.

“I’m so proud of you Damian.”

Being mindful of Damian’s old alien crutches, he left the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Months had passed after the Joker’s horrible reign. Dick, Jason, Damian, and Tim had accompanied [y/n] to her weekly visit to Tyke Care, an independent foster home Jonah and Manny had created in Lily’s memory. They take care of those who still didn’t have a home to go to after the Joker’s terror, including those who just needed a place to stay. 

[y/n] ran into Manny’s arms with a laugh, then Jonah’s. 

“How’s the business?”

“Surprisingly well. You’d be shocked about how many heroes along with villains protect this place.” 

All of them went into their backyard and laughed. Ever since summer began in Gotham, Tyke Care’s been a threat to civilians because of the number of water guns they supply their teens and kids with. Dick and Jason were no exception. They bombarded everyone with vicious jets of freezing water. Tim grabbed [y/n]’s hand as they both tried to hide for cover while laughing. Damian, Manny, and Jonah wasted no time in arming themselves and fighting back.

Tim and [y/n] watched from the safety of the treehouse Manny and [y/n] had built together. [y/n] laughed as she watched Damian ride on Dick’s shoulders while the others tried to shoot them down. Everyone was soaking wet, even [y/n] and Tim. [y/n] leaned into Tim’s shoulder and felt him stiffen. He’s been doing that ever since she’s come out of the hospital. She’s finally sick of it.

“Alright Tim, what’s wrong?”

“What are you talking about?” Tim laughed, turning to face her serious face.

“You’ve been treating me differently ever since I’ve left the hospital.”

Tim’s grin faltered as he stepped back from the window frame. He’s not looking at her anymore. [y/n] felt her impatience grow as the silence stretched. [y/n] reached for his hand. Tim flinched for a brief second before he squeezed her hand with a gentle firmness. Tim took a deep breath and finally spoke,

“Damian wasn’t the only one who was scared for your life.”

Tim meet her eyes and felt the words he’d kept to himself finally spill out. 

“You looked so fragile there. I wished I could have done more but I  _ couldn’t _ ,” with his other hand Tim gripped the window frame, “There was nothing I could do but pray for you to make it out alright.”

[y/n] raised her hand to caress his cheek, feeling a bit guilty for not paying attention to Tim’s worries. 

“I care about you too much to see you like that. It...It hurts me so much,” Tim croaked. He rested his forehead against hers. The sounds of everyone’s shrieks and laughter seemed to fade into the background. [y/n] looked up at him with a gentle smile.

“I’m so lucky to have someone like you care about me. Thank you for always being there, Tim. Even Damian’s grateful for what you do, he just doesn’t like to admit it.”

Tim finally cracked a smile. [y/n] wrapped her arms around him and laughed as he twirled her for a brief moment.

“Yeah well, if it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have even known him.”

[y/n] laughed again and stared at Tim for a brief moment. Tim’s eyes gazed down at her lips. Then with a shaky breath, he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her. Tim felt himself smile against [y/n]'s soft lips. For [y/n], it felt as though fireworks were bursting in her heart. When they pulled back, they were both smiling like goofy idiots. They pulled in for a deeper kiss. 

Just as [y/n] was about to finish wrapping her arms around Tim’s neck, Damian came out of nowhere and shot the both of them with water, looking utterly disgusted. Tim looked ready to kill him.

“You can thank me later [y/n],” Damian declared with a sly grin. [y/n] tried to calm Tim down as began to roll up his sleeves.

“Now Tim let’s be rational about this-”

Damian shot Tim with another splash of water directly at his face. “You’re just jealous because she likes me more!”

“ _ That's it!” _

Damian laughed as Tim chased him out of the treehouse while [y/n] watched helplessly with a troubled look. Then she sighed and laughed as they went on with their brotherly banter, watching from the treehouse.

Damian Wayne is still an angry kid, but now he has someone to help him. It still disgusts him to see [y/n] and Tim do things like cuddle and kiss, but whatever makes her happy, he guesses. He’s learned to enjoy and discover the little things in life that are just as important as the practical. Damian never realized how much he likes soccer or playing frisbee with Dick and Titus on the beach. Alfred's happy to see more family photos in the house. Now, Damian enjoys skating to school. His father's showing him old family albums instead of file cases. Jason's teaching him how to ride a motorbike! He’s learning to let go, to be free, and above all else, have fun. Every day, he tries to smile a bit more, lives a little more curiously, and look forward to a future he can build all by himself. But in the end, Damian knows he’ll never forget when he became a bird with a babysitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks!

**Author's Note:**

> [y/n] your name  
> [e/c] eye color  
> [h/l] hair length  
> [h/c] hair color  
> [s/c] skin color


End file.
